Harry and Lizz
by PandA-HugS
Summary: Harry going to muggle school, with another wizard. His neighbor Lizzy moved in the house across the street after getting teased at her old school for her powers, after seeing young Harry in the garden charming the plants she befriends him. StongPowerful Harry! StrongLizz! I do not own Harry Potter! Just Lizz I'm afraid.
1. Chapter 1

**So friendly warnings? This is the result of not ideas on my other stories and too much time on my hands to just not write. It MIGHT go into Hogwarts but I am so far just reaching for Harry's Dursley life. Where the hero complex really starts kicking in... Anyway yeah no promis on updat or anything. Sorry. I might come ack and edit this chapter before posting another though. **

**Oh yeah... Reviews.. PLEASE?.**

Harry watched fascinated for a moment before trying himself. His Aunt was teaching him to cook so he could make their meals. Harry heard her complaining about it and his Uncle suggested he did it. Something about earn his stay. Was very excited, not only was his Aunt paying attention to him and not taking the pan on him, he likes cooking. Even when he didn't have to learn how he always watched some when his Aunt was cooking. He was never allowed to eat any of it but he could smell it and he learned to identify some ingredients. When she added certain things to the food it would make it smell different or make it look weird. He was determined to be good at this and maybe have his Aunt smile at him.

He mimicked his Aunt's actions and did pretty well only earning a glare because he was slower. But he knew he would speed up in time, he always sped up after he did something for a while. He could clean rooms faster now then he could before and weeding the garden only took him a few minutes. He always took a little longer then needed though because he talked to the garden snakes. One in particular seemed to like helping him and spoke to him the most. Harry didn't say much but listened to her when she talked. It was new to Harry to have somebody not yell or insult him and he liked it. He didn't want to scare her away by speaking and showing he was a freak.

Being a freak was bad. Harry knew that even before he knew his name. Freak was his name for a while in fact before his Aunt noticed that was only what he answered too and got worried somebody might notice and told him his real name. He was still a freak though, Harry knew that. He might have a new name but only people who didn't know he was a freak called him that.

* * *

His Aunt only glared at him when he finished chopping the meat into cubes like she was doing and added them to the pan. She lifted it now and then making them move often so they wouldn't burn and swirled them about. When she notice the Freak watching she shoved him with it and told him to go garden. She watched with a little satisfaction as he scurried away outside and craned her neck arund the window to make sure she wasn't seen. There was a new family and everybody knew new families were curious about their neighbors. She would have to warm her husband and Diddykins to not make it so obvious. They would ease the new people into their routine just like the rest.

* * *

Duddly laughed as he kicked dirt with his chubby legs into his cousin's face. His cousin, or freak like his parents call him, never fought back because then his dad and mommy would be mad at him. They didn't get mad at him though, never mad at him. His dad even told him it was okay to treat him like this, that he deserved it. He kicked once more before he walked away, not noticing the little girl looking out her window and saw everything.

* * *

Harry tried not to laugh at the insults the snakes were calling his cousin who was kicking dirt in his face again. He didn't kick much since he couldn't control his leg movements very well but it made Harry cough a little now and then and sometimes he kicked Harry's face instead of the ground. When he finally went away Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes before looking around. His family didn't know because it made him a freak but he could do things. He spoke to the snakes for one though he didn't yet realize that was abnormal but Harry could speak to plants too. He bent down and whispered encouraging words his Aunt said to his Cousin sometimes and watched in wonder as their stems grew straighter and they turned green and their colors more vibrant. He took the plant he found one day and planted it in the back where his Aunt wouldn't see. He wasn't sure what it was but it smelled like something his Aunt used in the kitchen, something he might use soon too, and he was going to try and eat it after it looked ready. He was often hungry and if he could eat this he was sure he wouldn't be anymore. Maybe for a day. He didn't see the girl in the window either but his neck prickled as she narrowed her stare more intently on him.

* * *

Vernon laughed quietly when his nephew moaned in pain. He took the belt to him because even though his kind wife went through to trouble to try to teach it how to cook it slowed her down and bothered her. She mentioned how he was looking at the meat in the pan hungrily and it made him mad again. Since the boy was on the floor he just kicked him until he heard a snap then pulled him up and punched him in the gut to make a point. One more slap to the face, making sure his wedding ring left a cut on his face he locked him in the closet. It didn't deserve food. Especially his food, he worked for food to feed his family not to feed some unwanted freak.

* * *

Harry shot his hand out the best he could to block his head before he slammed into the wall. He was a freak again today but he didn't know how not to be one. He listened to his Uncle and Aunt and didn't stop his cousin when he hurt him like they said to. He did everything they told him to do but nothing was enough. It was never enough, they never smiled or talked to him like they did everybody else. He was just the freak nobody wanted and they were forced to house. He cried when he curled up in his corner. He didn't want to be a freak anymore he just wanted to be Harry.

* * *

The little girl watched with some tears in her eyes when the fat neighbor started hurting the black haired one. They were both boys and they looked her age if not a little older. She got angry when the skinny one didn't defend himself. She knew what it was like to not be able to defend herself no matter what adults said but she still didn't like it. She remembered the way her classmates treated her when she made something change color and shuddered. Freak was what they called her but she wasn't one. She pulled up her arm and tried to rub away the scar they left. They used the safety scissors that weren't very safe to cut her. They wanted to see if her blood was green, she was different so why shouldn't her blood be? They didn't mean for it to be deep enough for her to loose so much blood but they didn't know she lost blood really fast. Even a smaller cut could have really hurt her.. She pulled down her sleeve when he parents walked in, they didn't like to see her remembering it and would get sad. She didn't want her parents to be sad.

The boy was now bending down to the plants he seemed to always garden and she watched as they grew noticeably greener and the petals a little brighter. She gasped when he pulled back and snake crawled up his arm wrapping itself around his shoulders then going down his other arm. He petted it some before lowering his hand and letting it crawl away. The snake turned and she leaned in putting her nose against the glass and saw him move his lips before it wriggled some and slithered away.

* * *

Harry hesitated before going back inside, they were talking about him. It was something about where Duddley was going, they kept saying something about him and mentioned Harry leaving. And money. Harry knew what money was because his Uncle often ranted on about it when Duddly wasn't around. They said Harry wasted it and that was another reason they didn't love him. The idea of leaving the house for a while excited Harry and he walked in with a smile. His uncle only glared at him and called him a freak, hitting his head on the way outside to inspect his work and his Aunt just sat down before telling him to go clean something. He already cleaned it but he just went there anyway to make sure he didn't miss anything. He didn't and they didn't like him wasting time so he walked back in the kitchen to face his Aunt.

"Go ahead and made the food freak. I showed you yesterday how to cook." She said turning looking at him. Harry shifted on his feet a little bit before remembering something they had for lunch a while ago. He took it together in his mind and got what he remembered being in it out of the pantry and fridge. Then he pictured his Aunt putting it together and copied what he remembered. He didn't see the way his Aunt stared at him with her mouth slightly open and wouldn't have done something about it if he did.

* * *

Petunia watched in horror as she saw her movements in the brat. She saw him look uncertain for a few seconds and was about to bring the pan on him again to get her frustration out when she caught him with a expression of determination. She watched at first with surprise then it turned to horror when she realized the freak must have been watching her. He copied her technique with spreading the condiments on the bread and just how much there was supposed to be on it. She as quietly as she could got the pand she used to hit him with. The boy watched her cook- who knows what else he could have seen her do? What his he was always watching her or her little Duddly? She never really understood how her husband and son could stand to touch him even if it was only to inflict pain. She shuddered at the thought of touching the thing. She swung the pan over her head and brought it down on his. When he fell before he closed his eyes she hissed "Watch me again and see what happens to you." Then yelled at him to go to his cupboard. She scrunched her nose at the smell he gave off, _dirty, slob, freak. Ungrateful piece of shit._ Was going through her head as she watched him go.

* * *

Harry knew she was trying to sneak and knew when she brought the pan over her head. Her attempt to get the pan quietly wasn't very quite. He put the knife down so he wouldn't cut or stab himself when he fell. Why she was mad he didn't know but that was the last time he tried to get his relatives to like him.

From then on Harry didn't speak to his relatives at all. There was no more goodnights or good mornings he used to give; much to their enjoyment. When he was hit he bit his cheek or lip to keep from crying out and out of fear of losing his voice he talked to only his garden friends. Soon he found he could speak to other animals as well not just snakes. Ms. Figgs cats were especially talkative and the first few times Harry talked to them one cat, one he didn't recognize showed up and watched him for a long while. When the cat left he never saw her again but it seemed very shocked when Harry tried to ask if it was okay. Harry shrugged it off.

* * *

The girl who saw Harry get hit that ne time continued her watching. Not in a creepy way, she never felt anything but curiosity and a little bit of hopefulness that like her the green eyed boy could change things. As she saw the change in Harry, and how he got better at the strange things he could do. He learned to talk to more animals when she saw him chatting with ont of her other neighbor's cat. She saw the plants stay healthier longer after he left them and where he walked always seemed a little brighter with the grass. Watching him learn to do more with his powers wanted to make her learn more, so she did. Try anyway. She tried teaching herself more about what she could do. She learned how to change the color of small objects at will and she could choose the color now too. Along with his powers growing stronger there were other things she noticed about him. She didn't see him smile or hum like she used to when he was in the garden except for the occasional chuckle when one of his animal friends said something especially funny. She considered talking to him but like Harry she was a lot smarter than other toddlers. Her parents stayed home with her so whenever she had a question no matter how strange her parents were there to answer. She didn't go to daycare or pre-school like other kids her age where they mostly just made the kids play with other kids so she learned more. As far as she could tell Harry didn't go to pre-school but his brother/cousin did. She also learned how much of a bully his brother/cousin was. She watched as he would mess up his chores then laugh when his parents yelled at him.

* * *

Petunia Dursley was excited when the thing stopped talking. Just hearing his voice which sounded so much like her freak of a sister. When she saw him she saw Lily too. His face held her cheekbones weven if they were higher then Lily's and his eyes were almost the same green. While her sister's shone his we dull and as the years went by they turned rather dusty like the original green started to mix with soot. Ignoring the boy as much as she could and not noticing how he disappeared for sometimes hours. She beat him the same amount and let him cook no longer watching him. When he got to be a better cook then her she hit him especially hard but left at that.

* * *

Vernon didn't notice the difference in Harry He just continued on his way loving his wife and son, and when in a foul mood found different ways to hurt the freak. He didn't think about much other then those two things and money but he felt his life was fulfilled.

* * *

Duddley noticed the change even before his mom but found it as a weakness. He increased how mean he was much to his parents delight and ignored the disappointment he felt when his cousin never responded.

* * *

AN/ So yeah I'm not to happy how this is coming out honestly. I was hoping to get the little neighbor girl in some ore but with everything else written it just wouldn't fit. I'm going to continue this chapter and get Harry to first grade before I stop..

I am seriously mad that I can't seem to make Harry younger. I see Harry as a very smart kid, perfect memory easily catches on and great instincts but I keep forgetting he is still a kid. He isn't even in first grade but he already sees how big the different between him and his relatives is. WTF PB? PB is what I call myself on this. Any suggestions on how I can go back and change it so Harry is younger then please share! And I wont feel offended at most flames at this point. . flame away, as long as you also add things that I can do to make things better and not just how bad it is.

****Skipping ahead a few months.****

Harry noticed how his Aunt and Uncle started fighting more. His aunt wanted to send him with Duddly to someplace called 'school'. As far as Harry could tell that's where you went during the day and came back home a few hours later. He wouldn't mind going and getting out but he stayed silent. He continued doing his chores and not talking.

After a few more fights or disagreements as his Aunt told his cousin when he got upset over the raised voices his Aunt got her way. It was official, he was going to school with his cousin. They were sending him, much to his Uncles distaste to the same school as his cousin. He was going to be in first grade.

Harry was happy when he heard the news and even happier when he was given crayons, a ratty notebook and a thin mat for it. He didn't feel mad when his cousin got the best box of crayons they could find him or a cartoon notebook or even a thick squishy mat. He was too excited.

Little neighbor-

She was scared at first to go back to school especially with Harry's cousin there. Her parents didn't understand why she wouldn't want to go, or why when they shared the news that Duddly's cousin would be attending she suddenly seemed eager.

Her parents didn't notice her studying the neighbors, only saw her looking out the window most of the day. They thought she wanted to go out there and play but was still scared she would be hurt by people. From what she had shared with them not only did the students at her old school tease and make fun of her but the teachers did too. They felt sending her to school would help her meet nicer people.

Other than noticing their daughter's fascination with the outside her parents were oblivious to their new neighborhood. Between dotting on their child and working they didn't notice very much about where they were. Petunia of course expressed how wonderful her son was as did Vernon when they saw them and when their daughter asked about the other one-Harry?- they would say to stay away from him. They said he was always getting in trouble and was a bad kid. They didn't take much notice in it just nodded and smiled, watching over their kid.

"Lizz are you ready? It's time to go now Hun." Lizz's mom said waiting by the door. She grinned when she saw her daughter run toward her.

"Of course I am Mommy! Are you sure you can't stay with me though?" She asked. She let her mom dress her for her first day, she was wearing a green skirt with blue swirls on it over black leggings and her favorite blue shirt. Her long dirty blond hair was brushed by her mom brushed it until it shone. It was slightly wavy but mostly straight.

"You know I would if I could baby but I have my first day of work today too remember? I'll be there to pick you up though and you can tell me everything then okay?" The mom replied leading her daughter out the door and to the car.

"Sure!" Lizz replied hopping in the booster seat buckling herself in. She looked behind her and saw her neighbors across the street climb in the car too, both Harry and Duddley. It was true! Harry would be there too! She almost called out but remembered she should wait until she was at school to talk to him. He wouldn't be near his cousin and she could get to know him. She bounced in her seat now to her mother's amusement.

Harry**

Harry got up earlier then the rest of the Dursleys as usual and made them breakfast stealing a small piece of bread while doing it. He made sure none of them were up yet of course. He had it ready for when they were up and going. He then went to his cupboard knowing he wasn't welcome at meal time. He gathered his newest treasures, the crayons his notebook and the thin mat. He set it by the door then waited to be called out. If didn't want to do anything wrong this morning just in case they changed their mind and wouldn't let him go.

"Freak! Get out here!" Vernon called. He never like the brat, and his wife convincing him to let him go to the same school his son was going too, waste more money for the stuff he will need and finally letting him use his shower so he wouldn't embarrass his son put him in a worse mood.

Harry emerged slowly, he checked when they had to leave and that wasn't for a while. He flinched a little when his uncle shoved him to the stairs and barked at him to take a shower but he did. He washed his hair and made it a little more damp then it would normally be so maybe the wet would weigh it down. It did but his hair dried fast. Really fast. He got dressed in the same clothes he was in before, his least baggy ones. It was a pair of jeans tied with string so they would fall down and a old red shirt of Duddley's that his Aunt Marge got him. It was only worn a few times because it was slightly tight on his cousin so it was also the least ragged.

His uncle just glared at the boy then sent them to the car. It wasn't to late for one more plead with his wife to not let the boy go. Alas his wife must have thought the same thing and with a smirk waved him off the same time with the boys not giving them any time.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sat as far away from his obese cousin in the car. They were on their way to school and Dudley was still complaining about Harry attending school with him. Tantrums, fits, hitting and wailing didn't help him at all. His parents didn't seem to mind though, and assured him that Harry would be sent of to a different school as soon as possible. Despite that now and then the blond would reach over and pinch Harry as hard as he could with his meaty fingers and in under a few minutes Harry had little purple bruises decorating his arm. They disappeared unusually fast and it was annoying the blond that they kept fading.

Their neighbor who had a daughter about Harry's age followed them the way there since they were going to the same school and they arrived at the same time. The four parents all walked their charges in and introduced themselves to the teacher.

"Abby Mclitherin." Lizzie's mom greeted holding out her hand. The teacher smiled and shook it handing each of them a small packet explaining what she would be teaching the kids.

"Hi Mrs. Falone I take it this is Leandra Alize then?" Mrs. Folone smiled down at Lizz and held out her hand.

"Hi Mrs. Folone! Just call me Lizz!" Leandra said taking her hand and smiling. She made sure that her arm was covered before doing so though. It was more a habit now then anything but when she got nervous she checked it a lot.

"Alrighty Lizz. A few of the other kids are playing over there, want to go play with them while I'm talking to your parents? It'll be really boring." The teacher said with a smile. She gestured over where two girls both with brown hair and three boys, one that had a smilar build to Harry's and dark hair while the other two had dirty blond.

"Can I wait for my neighbors? This is Harry and that's Dudley. We are all in your class you know." Lizz informed her teacher earning another a smile.

"Of course! More the merrier hmm? Well then Harry, Dudley and Lizz would you all like to go over there? I must admit I take some pride in my toy and book selection."

"Yes ma'am." Harry said taking a step away from his uncle. Lizz went and took his hand leading him to the other people ignoring Dudley much to her parents amusement and Vernon's dislike. He would talk to the boy about that. Acting better than his son.

"Whatever. I bet they aren't as good as mine." Dudley said before walking past and joining the other kids. He didn't like Harry being chosen and not him, he didn't like Harry being here or just Harry at all. When he got to them he made sure to shove his cousin a little making him stumble.

"Vernon Dursley." Vernon said holding out his hand. The teacher smiled at him before explaining in little detail how she would be teaching them the basics and was excited for this upcoming year.

Lizz made sure to stay by Harry the whole day. He didn't say anything really, only answered questions that were directly at him. She told him about herself instead, trying to get him to talk. She helped him up when his mean cousin pushed him and didn't join in when he was being teased but just stood by him. She was to scared to speak up but she thought that having somebody by his side would help a little at least.

Harry was followed by his neighbor Lizz who felt like it was her job to tell him everything about her. He didn't mind in fact he liked being talked to and listening to her. It was almost like listening to his garden friends. The teacher spent the day playing games so they would all get to know their classmates. Before they left she had them sing the alphabet on their way out and the day was over. Apart from his cousin picking on him whenever he could so far this day was the best day of Harry's life.

Harry was still going through the alphabet song in his head on the way back to his house. He had no trouble remembering it considering his memory but it distracted him from Dudley pinching him the ride home. He shifted his arm-the one covered in fading but sore tiny bruises- so Dudley had a smaller chance of pinching a already marked spot on his arm. Before he knew it they were home and after entering the house Vernon barked the chores he would need to finish before he was sent to bed.

Harry made a snack for his cousin before he went to work on the kitchen. His aunt made herself lunch and didn't clean up afterwards so that left Harry to do it. He then cleaned the rest of the house which didn't take long since he did it everyday but kept him occupied before dinner so he could take care of that before he went to the gardens. It was his favorite chore besides cooking and he could stay outside for hours if he finished the other chores before it. With cooking he was on a time limit, he had to be done when his family started getting hungry. No later no less. Sometimes if he had a little time before he usually started and his chores were done he would try one of the more complicated meals he had seen his aunt make.

He dusted the table then polished it and wiped down the T.V screen and dusted the top of that too. It wasn't the day to do the floors in the living room or downstairs so after dusting the tables off too he stopped there. Today was a easy day chore wise, mostly dusting and polishing with a little straightening up. He then went to his cupboard. His aunt didn't notice if the house was clean and his uncle went back to work after picking them up from school and dropped them back off so there was nobody to watch him. He thought back on his day and remembered something from school. His teacher said something about a library? She said the library had lots of books to read and that they were going to go sometime later to get some. Was there a library not at school? He got up to go ask his aunt. It wasn't good to ask questions, he knew that but the thought of more books to look at was too exciting.

"Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked standing behind her. She was looking out the window where the neighbors were and was watching them pretty intently.

"What do you want?" She snapped not even looking at him. She was busy, the collecting foreign souvenirs was going out of style and she had to know what would be next. She hardly realized that her nephew was talking, after all the silence.

"Is there a library outside of school and if there is can I go to it? I will be back in time to make dinner and I finished my other chores." Harry asked trying not to let her feel the excitement he was letting off.

"Yes there is, you find your own way and don't be back Vernon's having people over so I will be cooking. Stay away from here as long as you can freak." She replied not turning but shoving him away with one hand. He fell not expecting the shove but scrambled away as fast as he could.

Harry knew his way to the store from being taken there before. He wasn't ever allowed in but they didn't trust him at the house alone so they locked him In the car. This time though he was going in. He was going to go in and ask one of the people if they knew the way to the library and then he would be on his way. He was a little nervous at the thought of going in the new place and even more so at having to talk but he didn't risk a question only to not chicken out.  
Harry walked in the store after another man so he wouldn't be kicked out right away and ignoring how big and full of interesting things and lots of people it was he looked for somebody not very intimidating and who might know were the library was. It didn't take long; there was a line of people at a desk asking questions to a teenage girl who seemed eager to help. Harry went to stand in line after an old couple who smiled at him then went back to their discussion. The questions Harry noticed were similar, all asking where some kind of object was located in the store and how much it was or they were returning something. It didn't take long for the old couple to be up and ask where the tea was before it was Harry's turn. She saw him before from a distance so even though she couldn't see him because of the desk she knew he was there. She leaned over so she could see him and met a pair of shocking green eyes that almost hurt to look at. She did anyway and saw excitement dancing around in them and smiled.

"Hi." She said with the smile.

"Hi." Harry replied returning it. He had white teeth even though he couldn't brush them as much as he had liked and he smiled big at her showing them and his dimples.

"What can I do for you today kid?" She asked then shifted into a more comfortable position while leaning over.

"Umm. Can you tell me where the library is?" Harry asked looking away. His uncle got mad when he looked back at him for too long and he didn't want to get this lady upset so she wouldn't tell him.

"Yes I can but it would be easier if I could tell your parents. They can remember them better probably, where are they?" She was a little shocked at the reaction from the boy. At the mention of his parents he seemed to close off his face. She then noticed the clothes he was wearing, extremely baggy and then his weight. He didn't have any baby fat so his face was thin and from how the shirt hung off him and the pants so was the rest of him. Really thin. Thinner then lots of the girls in her school who no doubt go through all kinds of crazy dieting and fasting to be that thin. It took the boy a second to get an answer together so she took that time to study more closely. The shirt did a good job of covering them but she could see little pink marks on one of his arms and the rest of his skin was looking a little dry and despite being tan was still a unhealthy color.  
"They're uhh, dead." Harry replied. He wasn't sure what to answer to that because he might get in trouble for talking about them. His aunt and uncle didn't like it and even though this lady seemed nicer he wasn't sure.

Her mouth opened in shock a little but she closed it. The boy in front of her who-was in raggy and way to big clothes, had unhealthy skin, marks almost hidden on his arms and was way too thin just said his parents were dead. Well this was a interesting shift. She leaned back over and called her friend who was due back from brake.  
"Hey take this for a bit there's a kid looking for something and I don't want him getting lost." Her friend nodded and finished dumping her lunch in the can before popping a bubble and wiping her hands on her pants.

"Sure, your shift ends in like ten minutes anyway you know?" She said then took over.

"Hey kid come with me yeah?" She held out her hadn and the boy just walked up with confusion.

"To the library?" He asked uncertainly. That's what he came here for.

"I gatta stop somewhere first but yes I'll take you to the library then kay?" She dropped her hand and started to the employe room. She held the door for him and he ducked his head when walking in even though her arm holding it was in no danger of hitting his head on the way in.

"Stay here for a sec okay? I'm going to be right back with my friend and were going to ask you a few things then off to the library yeah?" She watched as he nodded and made no move to sit anywhere. " Wait on the couch or something I'll be right back." She started to the door and turned back to see the boy sit on the edge of the couch and where they took their brakes and turn to look at her. She smiled then headed to the storage room.

So she lied a little, the 'friend' she was going to get wasn't really her friend. She wasn't on bad terms or anything with the guy but she didn't talk to him much. She knew enough about him though that he was real good with kids. Something about lots of siblings. When she found him taking inventory she called out.

"Hey Sam! I got a favor to ask.." She smiled at the man who a little older then she was still only in her early twenties.

"What's up?" Sam turned and smiled back a little. He wasn't really friends with anybody at work but he got along well enough with them and his friend Brandon was handing in a application. Sarah, the one calling out was nice to everybody he soon learned. It wasn't unusual for her to be the topic of gossip at work for helping some old people carry things or something. As far as Sam could tell she was just a nice person at heart.

"Well it's really hard to explain but your good with kids yeah? And your shift ends soon right?" She pushed her hair back and shifted a little on her feet.

"Yes and yes, I think today we had the same hours. Only ten minutes to go right?" He said setting the clipboard down on the shelf. He was planning on stopping soon anyway so not really an interruption but whatever she wanted was making her a little uncomfortable.  
"Yeah but like 5 now. Um.. so about being good with kids and stuff, you know how they should act and stuff right? And maybe know when they might be lying?" She asked then looked at her watch. It said 6 minutes to 3.  
"Yeah I have my share of sisters and brothers plus babysitting. What's up?" He looked at his own watch. Another thing, Sarah was good with time. People used to say she counted the seconds in her head but she was just good at estimating.

"Well I don't know really, it might be nothing but I'm a little worried. See there's this kid, a little boy, who was asking where the library was and when I asked where his parents were he said they were dead. And yeah I might send my regards and send them on their way but this kid is different. He's like really thin, really really thin. Like what anorexic people wish they had and his clothes are really baggy, obviously worn like a hundred times before. Then on his arm under the sleeve there's some pink marks mostly hidden by the sleeve and stuff and he like shifted away a little when I saw them. I don't even think he noticed. Can you like come with me and help ask him a few things? I mean that's not normal right?" She said it in a rush and took a deep breath when she was done. She turned when she was talking and she flicked her eyes to the door leading to the little boy.

She was about to say more like how he acted a little older then his age, or maybe not but not like other kids his age but Sam cut her off.

"Where is he?" He said and she just looked relieved and headed to the door. Before they got there however he grabbed her arm.

"Look I'm going to ask him questions and stuff and you are too no doubt but if we ask the wrong ones he might realize what we think and close himself off. Don't ask directly about things, just kind of around them." She nodded at him so he continued to the door.

"Hiiya, I'm Sarah's friend Sam. She mentioned something about directions?" He said sitting down on the chair next to him. Sarah sat on the foot stool for it on the edge in the middle but off to the side. She smiled at him.

"Yes sir. I was wondering if you could tell me where the library is?" Harry said. Sam seemed nice like Sarah so he didn't want to be rude.

"Ahh call me Sam. Sir makes me sound old. What's your name then?" Sarah laughed a little at the old thing so his smile grew a little.

"Harry Potter."

"Cool, well Harry-cool name by the way- Sarah and I were just heading to the library. Would you like to join us? We just have to wait a little bit so we don't get in trouble for leaving." Same settled back a little and glanced at Sarah who for her part didn't look too shocked at their new plans but smiled.

"Yup, it's only a little ways away so it's an easy walk. This way you won't get lost or anything." She said. She crossed her leg on the seat but didn't lean back. She knew from experience that there wasn't one on this particular seat. It was during her interview too, she leaned back and fell to her bosses amusement and her horror. He hired her anyway but she tried to stay out of the stool now.

"I won't bother you guys or nothing?" Harry asked. He liked the idea of going with them and not getting lost but he didn't want to trouble them.

"Nah it'll be fun! You know I used to go there all the time with my little brother, he used to go to a day care there." Sam said.

Harry thought for a second before nodding. He didn't sit back though since his back still hurt from his punishment last night but he brought his legs up to his chin.

"Do you have any sisters or brothers? I have like 5. Talk about a full house." Sam asked lightly.

"I have a cousin but no brothers or sisters." Harry said. Without realizing he shifted his arm from both of them. One of the rules at the Dursley's was to not let anybody know of his punishments. His uncle said if people knew about them they would take him away and treat him worse. If things could be worse than they were he didn't want to find out how so he didn't mention them.

Sarah glanced at Sam when Harry shifted his arm. He noticed too. She wondered if he noticed the way he seemed to take care of his back and not bend it.

"Is he the one who gave you the bruises?" She asked dropping her legs. She saw them both stiffen at the question, Sam even told her not to as such direct questions but she wanted to know.

Harry looked between them then at his arm. How they saw the bruises he wasn't sure. They weren't even bruises anymore, just the pink marks. His arm was covered by the shirt and it was facing away from them. He shifted a little before answered. If they knew about the bruises how much else do they know? Would they know if he lied? What could he say happened?

Sam noticed what he was thinking, he wasn't sure if he should tell the truth or not.

"Harry you can trust us, we won't hurt you. You can tell us the truth okay?" He rested his hand on the boys and tried not to notice how bony it was.

"Yes my cousin gave me the bruises. But it was because I made a friend before him I school." Harry added. He wasn't actually sure if that was the case but it made sense.

Sarah bristled when she heard Harry justify his cousin. He made a friend before him so he covers his arm in bruises?

"Is he the only one who gives you bruises Harry? Do his parents know?" Sam asked leaning in. He moved to the couch where Harry was keeping his hand on the little boy's. It was pointless to beat around the bush now, mine as well just ask. "You can trust us Harry." He added seeing the look on his face. It was the same one as before, not sure to tell the truth or not.

"My aunt and uncle give me them too. But they don't pinch me and they only do it when I do something wrong." Harry said shifting. Earlier that day Lizz would hold his hand and even though it was uncomfortable he dealt with it. He would deal with it now too.

"What kind of bad things?" He noticed Harry didn't answer about his cousins parents knowing about the bullying but he could come back to that later.

"Sometimes I do my chores wrong or I don't finish them or when I do freaky things. And when I don't do what they tell me or complain. Or I might be going to slow or slacking off. And I can't ask questions. If I eat anything but what they give me they get mad too." Harry said. He kept out the part that if his uncle had a bad day or if his aunt did then they would take it out on him.

"How do they hurt you?" Sarah asked shortly. She knew those were stupid reasons for hurting a kid. She probably should have asked something else or let Sam ask something but she wanted to know.

"My aunt uses pans so she doesn't have to touch me, she's afraid I might infect her because I'm a freak but sometimes she slaps me. My uncle uses his belt when I do something really bad but mostly just his hands and feet." Harry started moving as if he was trying to hide his body. He curled up tighter and rested his head on his knees and gripped his legs to himself.

"How often does this happen Harry?" Sam asked partly because it needed to be asked and partly because he was afraid of what Sarah would ask next.  
Harry thought for a second. He had told them a lot and nobody had hurt him so far but he didn't mention how he was a freak. He never said that he could do things, make things happen. He aslo made sure not to mention sometimes he wasn't sure what he did. His uncle would just blame him for things that went wrong even if Harry was sure it wasn't him. He wasn't sure what he should say so he just put it out of his mind.

"Can we go to the library now?" He asked standing up. "If you guys still need to wait here then I can just follow directions." He didn't want any more questions to be asked or answered. Not right now anyway.

Sam sighed inwardly. They found out enough to make a solid case with the police but Harry was pulling away. He had to see one more thing before they left the store.

"Alright we can go now but before we do will you do something for me? I need you to show me where your uncle hits you okay? I won't hurt you and neither will Sarah, I promise." Sam stayed sitting with the little kid. If he stood he would have to stare down at him and he didn't want to scare him.

"Do I need to sir?" Harry asked quietly. He was sure his uncle carved freak in his skin somewhere and he didn't want them to see it. If they knew he was a freak would they still be so nice? He doubted it.

"You don't need to do anything Harry I won't force you. But it would make things easier if you could show me where." Sam said still sitting. He watched as Harry looked thoughtful for a second then closed his eyes. He pulled his too big shirt off and turned around. Even on the front Sam noticed were red welts. He turned his attention to his back though and almost threw up.

Covering his whole back were thick red marks. Even where there wasn't any new ones old scars were there. How old was he, 7? 7 years old and he had enough scars to put grown men to shame. Lion tamers wouldn't have these. Sam reached out and careful to avoid the cuts traced his hands on Harry's spine a little. It stuck out like pins in his back. How this child was still walking and acting normal baffled him, if he had any of these wounds he would be at home probably on some strong pain killer. He noticed the pattern in the cuts, it was like a X with a few straight down the middle. He traced his fingers over some of the old scars and found one looking like a 'F'. Frowning even deeper he looked closer. Yes it was a 'F', the work "FREAK" was carved in his skin. That was it. He stood up went to the trash can and puked his lunch out. He almost stopped then saw Harry looking at him in concern. The little beaten boy looking at him in concern. He puked again and sat down by Sarah who was crying.

"Are you sick?" Harry asked. He relaxed when Sam stopped running his fingers on his back. It didn't hurt at all really, his hands were cold so it felt nice against it but then he threw up. Did he realize he touched a freak?

"Harry!" Sarah cried out the bent down. She hugged him softly then crying into his noticed she didn't touch any of his cuts but still managed to hug him. He still stiffened though but when she didn't stop he placed a hand on her shoulder. He didn't know what else to do really, she was crying and Sam was looking at the two still a little green.

He bent down and turned so her back was to the couch then with the hand not on her shoulder he got one of the pillows. He gave it to her instead and she buried her face in it letting go of Harry. He turned to the now greener looking Sam and put back on his shirt. When he felt sick he would go outside and smell the dandelions or just the fresh air. It would help him feel better so he as going to get some for Sam. He saw how his aunt made tea for Dudley whne he felt sick so he was going to get dandelions first then see if he could boil them. If anything it would make that air start soothing him. He got a hanful just in case and went back to the room. The two were not talking but they were staring at each other when Sarah saw him she buried her face again but Harry wasn't sure if she was crying. He went over to the microwave and got a mug with some water in it and put the yellow flowers in then set it for a minute. Sam was watching him curiously but still looked pale. Harry could smell the aroma from the flowers when thirty seconds were up so he smiled and stopped it early. Then he took the mug, holding it with his sleeve and gave it to Sam.

"This should help if you don't feel good. If you don't want to drink it then smell it, it will help soothe your stomach I think." Harry said then sat back down on the couch. Sam looked at it for a while before sniffing and he took a sip. When it cooled down a little he took another, and another and soon it was gone and he looked much better.

"How'd you do that?" He asked Harry looking in the cup as if the secret would come out of it.

"Lavender, dandelion and chamomile each help calm people. The smell would have worked fine but I saw my aunt make tea when my cousin is sick and he feels better after so I figured this might work too. Plus it helped with the taste right?" Harry said getting both him and Sarah a cup of it. She looked up when she heard the microwave and was still looking at Harry like he was a ghost.

"It does help, a lot. Thanks Harry, and sorry for puking. I wasn't as prepared for seeing the evidence as I thought I was. Are you okay though? Does your back hurt a lot?" Sam asked sipping the tea slowly. It was hot still but it was good. Probably would have been better with more flavor though. This time Harry added some of the sugar from the packets by the coffee maker and it was better than last time. Sarah looked like she was enjoying it too.

"Evidence?" Harry asked standing up. "No not evidence, my back! You said I could trust you! You can't tell anybody! Not evidence!" Harry cried. He heard the news before from the kitchen when he was working or even in his cupboard and from what he could tell evidence was used in something legal. Legal meant law and law meant other people and trouble. No he trusted them, they won't tell. He sat back down his breath still coming out short.

"Harry I know you don't like the idea of somebody else knowing, and you can trust us okay? But if we tell people about this, of we tell the right people about this then they can get you out. Harry we can get you to a better place okay? One where you are treated right!" Sarah explained. She was facing him now, on her knees in front of the couch. Harry pulled his legs up again and was shaking is head.

"No. no. no. no!" he mumbled.

"Harry shhh, it's okay. We won't tell anybody until you are ready okay? Okay? Not until you are ready." Sam said running his hand through Harry's hair. He got up and sat next to him on the couch when Sarah started talking to him and was now trying to soothe him.

"Promise?" Harry asked looking at the two of them. When they nodded Harry burrowed into Sam and after a few minutes of Sam and Sarah staring at the sudden contact his breath evened and he was asleep. Sarah laughed softly.

"Think we should head to the library? We can take turns carrying him if he gets to heavy." She asked stroking Harry's hair.

"Nah, I think this place is closing soon right? It took longer then planned to talk to him. We'll just close up and when he wakes up we'll bring him home and inform his relatives that we will be taking him after school. Sarah, we can't say anything about him being hurt or telling us okay? They might just hurt him more after that. He's old enough to be going to school so we're going to have to deal with just getting him after that and making sure he's away from his family. I can introduce him to my niece, she's about his age I think. Maybe Harry can spend the night there on weekends." Sam said stoking the raven haired boy. He shiften him so he was laying down now, even though he stayed curled up and now he was pretty much in Sam's lap.

"Are you sure? Can't we do something else? We can't send him back! That's like sending him to his death!" She said in an urgent whisper.

"What else can we do? We can't tell the authorities if we want to keep his trust, you saw how panicked he got. Besides even on weekends if he can't go to my brother's house I can take him in. It won't be weird because of how many siblings I have either. We'll just have to be here for him Sarah, the people here at work will notice soon enough how often he's here and they'll put it together." After he said that he tried shifting away from Harry but that cause Harry to just curl up tighter against him. He sighed in defeat but twisted so he was leaning back.

"You saw his scar right? The one on his back? The 'FREAK'?" Sarah whispered leaning back. This wasn't supposed to happen today. She was supposed to go to work then finish the essay that's been nagging her for History.

"Yeah I saw it. That's why I puked actually. He's such a good kid." Sam said he ran his fingers over that spot then returned them to his head. It was crazy what's been happening to him. He deserved so much better.

"How are we going to get his…Relatives to let him come with us? He mentioned he cleaned for them and stuff. What if they don't want him to leave?"

"We'll figure it out, we can say my little sister wants Harry to watch him after school or something after she saw him at the library. No doubt the thought of him making money for them will let him go." Sam said disgusted.

"Okay, what time do you think he'll need to be home?" Sarah asked after a while.

"My aunts making dinner tonight since people are coming over so I can't go until 9:30. That's when they usually leave. I can just go in the backyard though." Harry mumbled. They stared down at him until he shifted in Sam's lap so his head was still half buried with his long hair covering the rest. When a light snore started coming from him they felt safe to talk again.

"Nine thirty? I can do that. We need to close up here or leave before they do by 8 though. We can stay at my house though, mom's not coming home until 10 tonight. That was there's a bed for him too and I can get him some food." Sarah said standing up.

Sam just nodded and stared down at the boy. This didn't happen every day. Or any day really. Sure his little sister always had a thing for falling asleep in his lap but this wasn't her. She wasn't abused, or a stranger. He looked at Sarah who was rinsing out the cups Harry used to make tea. He didn't think he would be this friendly with Sarah today either. It was like now they shared something. Someone they both felt the need to protect.

**So...? Thoughts? Should I redo this chapter? I didn't plan for Sarah, or Sam. Or him not going to the library. Oops.. But I think I'm going to keep them (: Reviews are believe it or not, welcome! Criticism is also welcome! Or just stray thoughts about it. (: Oh and another thing- I probably wont be making Sam and Sarah a big part in this, I know this chapter had a lot of them in it and they will be there but this is mainly Harry and Lizz not Harry and his family and Sam's house. Sorry:/**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry went to school that day not nearly as hungry as last time. He got stale bread when he woke up and he hid it in his cupboard for when they didn't give him anything. He was full of the food Sam and Sarah gave him the night before. He wouldn't have lunch again today, in fact he doubted they would ever pack him or let him pack himself any lunch but he wasn't put out by it this time.

Even on his way to school when his cousin Duddly took advantage of being in a closed area next to Harry and was pinching his arm black and blue- the bruises from before long gone. That didn't bother him though, the girl who showed him around yesterday was on her way to school too and maybe she would talk to him again today. He probably wouldn't try talking to her yet or answer many questions but he might try smiling back at her. Soon he hoped he might try asking a questing since Sarah assured him questions weren't really bad. Just people like the Dursleys didn't like them. When Harry asked what kind of people they were or tried to explain that him asking questions was bad because like him the questions are freakish both of them just hugged him. No, Harry wasn't sad to go to school again. He was happy. Not that anybody could tell from his blank face.

When they arrived Vernon Dursley turned in his seat and said a warm and encouraging goodbye to his son then barked at Harry to get out of his car. And that he would be walking home-he didn't want to deal with picking the freak up. Harry scurried out of the car and holding his used pack back he started towards the classroom. He remembered from yesterday the hallways to take and Duddly followed his cousin with a smug look not caring he would have gotten lost without him. He looked at Harry's arm and felt pride at the marks he left.

Ignoring the kids and the teacher who was already in the classroom he put his stuff in his cubby near the back. The chose their own yesterday and he chose his in the far back hoping his cousin wouldn't try to do something with his stuff. Duddly put his in the cubby he chose near the middle. Only one other person was near Harry's little spot and that was the nice neighbor that talked to him. He was okay with her stuff being there so he didn't try to move his own.

Glancing around and seeing she wasn't there yet even though he saw them leave as they did he decided not to join his peers but got one of the small cups from the teachers desk and started to water the plant. The soil was dry but the plant wasn't dying or wilting at all yet. He pressed his hand in the soil for a second before dumping another cup. Nobody paid him any mind except the teacher who smiled and said her thanks for taking care of it not really thinking much about it except he must like plants. He just blinked and nodded at her. Satisfied with the plant being watered he sat own on the carpeted area and waited for the day to start.

Lizz bounced in her seat a little impatiently as her dad went to a coffee place on the way. They left around the same time as Harry and she wanted to get there as soon as possible to see him. Yesterday he was really quiet and only spoke when spoken to directly but she hoped today he might speak to her freely. Or in a less guarded manner. She knew it would probably take time for him to fully open up to her but she was willing to wait and talk to him until he did. She really did love to talk anyway so it didn't bother her much. When they finally drove away from Tim Hortons and started to the school she almost sighed with relief. But last time her daddy sighed her mom scolded and said it was bad for his health. No sighing allowed anymore.

The car ride seemed to take hours even though when she timed it it was a little less then three minutes. Her dad was amused by how excited she was and she grinned at him when he laughed at her attempt to escape the car with her seatbelt still on. She got pulled back and was only dazed for a second and was on her way.

In the halls she got turned around a little but after asking another adult the led her to the room. She put her stuff away next to Harry's then sat down next to him on the floor. She was wearing jeans today with a long sleeve shirt and her hair in a pony tail. She grinned at him and started her usual chatter. She noticed his eyes light up slightly and that he was paying attention so she took that as encouragement and continued on. She told him whatever came to her mind, stories she heard somewhere, experiences, jokes her father thought were funny and things about herself like her favorite food of the week. He listened to it all attentively and nodded when she paused. She stopped when the teacher started talking to them all though and sang with the rest of the class (minus Harry who just mouthed the alphabet) until she started the writing and making words part of the morning. When they wrote the upper and lower case words a few times the teacher had them string some together to make small words like 'if' or 'and'.

After spending a hour on that she moved on recess then lunch. She let some go to a teachers room down the hall who was hosting a indoor recess and took the ones who wanted to go out outside. After a half an hour of Harry being led around by Lizz and her talking some more she brought them back in for lunch. He didn't have any but sat next to Lizz who offered her some of her own. He rejected it carefully and just sat next to her while she ate.

After lunch was story/nap time. The teacher had them roll out their mats and they picked a book to fall asleep to. Today they chose a nursery rhyme one and she read a few until they were all sleeping before talking with the other teachers. Ms. Folone woke them up for a hour left of class which they spent with story time and a arts a craft project where they drew pictures.

All too soon the school day ended and Duddly was picked up by his Uncle who was on his break and Harry started on his walk home. Lizz offered to have her dad give him a ride with them but he declined and started on his way. He was told to walk home by his Uncle so he would listen. If his Aunt or Dudley saw his getting a ride with the neighbors he might get in trouble. He wasn't sure if he was going to go home first thing anyways, he might try and get directions again to the library. He wouldn't have to do his chores for another hour at least because nobody would notice they weren't done and her could do a cold dinner to give him more time. He wouldn't go see Sarah or Sam though. They were nice and kind and he cared for them yes but he wasn't really sure how to approach them. They helped him and promised to continue doing so but he wasn't going to push it. He didn't want to lose them by becoming selfish.

He decided to walk around some instead of asking. It was early fall so it wasn't too hot but wasn't cold yet. A little windy if anything but a nice day. If he didn't find the place today he would look again tomorrow or the next day. He couldn't read more then a few words anyway so it was no hurry to get there.

5 weeks passed like that. Harry would go to school and Liz would talk to him, he didn't respond much yet but now and then he asked a question. After school he would wander around some for the library but mostly he just enjoyed walking. Without his Uncle or Aunt he practiced some of the tricks he could do. He levitated a piece of garbage into a trash can one time, and when he walked passed a smoker he put out the ciggarett. If he didn't feel like wandering Harry stopped by the store he met Sarah and Sam in and sat with them some. His uncle still blamed him whenever something bad happened and he was punished for it by both his guardians. Dudley still hurt him when he could and messed up his chores.

When his teacher got transferred to go to a different school and a new one named Severus Snape was brought in temporarily until they found a more permanent one, things changed.

"Get out boy!" Uncle Vernon almost snarled at him. Harry hid back a smirk and got out of the car and headed to the school. He didn't try to get on their good sides anymore, it didn't work before so it wouldn't work now. Sarah and Sam when he wen to go see them helped him think he wasn't really a freak. Unknowingly so did Lizz when she remained his friend even when she saw him levitating something. He wasn't as bothered by his relatives hate for him anymore and when they tried insult him Harry found it amusing. The color of his Uncle's face when he got mad, the sneer on his Uncle and Cousin's face that made them look more like a pig then they already did, and the way his Aunt couldn't think of new insults to throw at him so she kept reusing the same ones- it all amused him. His Cousin at least learned new insults from other kids, like 'stupid, and butt-face'. While those still were repeated again and again they didn't bother him at all. His cousin didn't even know what they meant. Besides his garden friends made up much worse sounding ones when they talked to him.

"Bye uncle!" He called with fake cheerfulness as he drove away. Vernon's face turned a purplish color in the mirror which made Harry laugh a little under his breath. His Cousin glared but walked by without touching him. Today the new teacher was coming in. They said it was only going to be for a few weeks but he still didn't want to get in trouble on the first day. They were one of the first ones to get there except Lizz and one of Duddley's friends. It was kind of a competition between the two neighbors now to see who could get there first. When he entered he was ambushed by her.

"Harry! I won today! Now _you_ have to do something! I haven't decided yet but its going to be harder then what you had me do!" She said excitedly. She actually already knew what she wanted from her neighbor, for him to talk more, but she knew he would do that when he wanted too. Harry already spoke more and more each week and sometimes started conversations with her instead of the other way around. She was proud.

"Well L, just remember that you only have today to give me the dare." He said walking pas her to the cubby. He shoved his stuff in and let himself be dragged back to the carpet in their usual spot. It was still in the back like the first day just like the cubbies they used were farther away then everybody else's. They didn't talk much to the other classmates though they were friendly with them. While Lizz was, Harry just stood in the background while his friend talked with them. It wasn't very often. They always sat next to each other and were partners in activities. Neither of them minded not talking to the others because with Harry, Lizz was the only person he liked except Sam and Sarah, and with Lizz, Harry was the only person she wanted to be friends with.

Harry glanced around for the teacher who he saw standing behind his desk observing them. He didn't seem as nice as the last one and the look on his face held no competition for the one his Aunt and Uncle held when they looked at him. He moved his gaze to the rest of his classmates arriving. Now it was Pierre, him and Duddley, Lizz and a brunette named Alyssa and her best friend Amanda. He smiled at them when they waved to them and Lizz waved back waving to them.

"Harry! If your looking for the teacher he isn't here yet, the door was unlocked though so he might have just run off somewhere. I hope he isn't sick on his first day, a sub for a sub? Well that would be funny.." Lizz said to her friend not notching the confused look he got.

"Lizz, Mr. Snape is right behind his desk." He said slowly looking again to make sure he really was there. The teacher was looking at them and a look of suprise falshed in his eyes when he saw Harry look and point at him.

"No he isn't, he isn't even in the room! Your seeing things Harry! I _told _you you talk to your garden friends to much. Remember when you told me they said something about a 'gargle?'" Lizz said smiling at him playfully. She knew he was a little defensive of his snake friends but they really were weird. They called Duddley weird things, like a gargle, when he lied to get Harry in trouble.

Glancing at Lizz who looked right behind the desk to where he could see the teacher and still claimed he wasn't in the room he grabbed her hand and pointed. "See? Right there Lizz! And it was a _nargle _not a gargle. A gargle doesn't exist." He heard his friend gasp a little and then saw her turn to look at him. She moved her hand away and looked again before taking his hand again and looking at him again. Harry shrugged. The teachers eyes narrowed so he shrugged at him too and waved. Mr. Snape nodded once back and Lizz still holding onto Harry ran to him.

"Sir, why are you invisible? Why can Harry see you? Is it 'cuz he talks to snakes? Are you a snake? Are you really Mr. Snape or are you a snake only Harry can see, why can only Harry see you anyway?" She asked in a rush and before he could answer let go of Harry and poked where she remembered him being and when her hand reached solid she gasped and grabbed harry looking back at Severus. "Well your real." She stated before waiting for the answers to her questions.

XXSSXXX

Severus meanwhile ignored the girl who just jabbed her finger into his side and bombarded him with questions. He looked only at the boy who she called Harry in her list of questions. He could see him. He could show others too by touch. He looked at the girl who was still waiting and was surprisingly patient. The rest of his new students ignored them as if talking to invisible things was normal. It probably was for them-wasn't this the age the brats had imaginary friends? Or was that when they got older? No surely even just a year older then this would give them enough knowledge that imaginary friends were just that. Imaginary. No matter, back to the brats in front of him.

Severus pushed the thoughts away and looked once more at two kids in front of him. The girl was whispering in Harry's ear now and then glancing at him in case he was ready to answer yet and as she talked she seemed to get more and more excited. The boy on the other hand just smiled faintly at her and let her ramble on not interrupting at all. She smiled brightly at him and continued on shifting on her feet much less then the kids around her. Except for Harry who stood almost absolutely still. He looked closer at the boy and took in his appearance. Under weight, old and new bruises on his arms, baggy clothes that were worn out, secluded look. His stance showed him leaning toward the exit even though he didn't seem aware and his eyes flickered to both him and his cousin seemingly unaware to him before looking back at his friend. Snape moved his dominate arm to 'scratch his head' and watched the boy look straight at him then his arm before watching the movement until it was back at his side. He relaxed a little when his arm was down, Severus didn't see him tense.

This boy was abused. That much was obvious. Who was Harry though? Was he the magical muggleborn Albus insisted he come to watch? He seemed powerful enough and he was abused which was the case for many muggleborns who didn't have supportive families. But this young? There wouldn't have been many accidental magic incidents yet if any. It was unlikely he was abused for magic unless his guardians knew before hand. Squib parent(s) maybe?

He cleared his throat earning the attention of both of them. "Perhaps names would be a prober way to introduce yourself, not to assault me with questions." He said to the two.

He wasn't especially surprised when the girl answered for both of them. "I'm Leandra Alize but just call me Lizz 'cuz everybody else does. this is Harry! Uhh just call him Harry I guess he doesn't respond to anything else, well he said once that his snakes call him hatchling and his cousin calls him Potter but if you aren't a big snake it would be weird to call him hatchling and you seem to like manners so calling someone by their last name in a rude way doesn't seem like you so Harry it is. For him anyway I'm still Lizz. Just Lizz, with two 'Z's because it's short for my second name not my first so two 'Z's. Clever doncha think? My parents thought so when they showed me how to draw my first name. They said I was creative. I just like how it was different but what they said works too. What does creative mean Mr. Snape?" She finally stopped but didn't seem out of breath at all which both amused him and slightly annoyed him. Almost defiantly a Ravenclaw then he thought.

"So your Harry Potter then? And whats this about snake friends?" He focused on the two most worrisome points of what she said. Did Albus really just send him to look over the precious savior? Could the Potter brat really talk to snakes or was it just for attention? No Leandra Alize mentioned something about a nargle. Those were a magical creature, even if they were a myth. Like the grim. Unless somebody told him of it he must have learned it from a snake with some ancestry of magic or a different magical creature, but she did mention him talking to snakes. And she did say he said they called him hatchling which was something he could imagine being a endearment of sorts from a snake.

"Yes sir. She meant the snakes in my Aunt's garden that talk to me when I work in it sir." Harry responded and made sure not to make eye contact. For a moment Severus wondered if he ever heard of the mind arts but reminded himself it probably had to do with his treatment at home. The signs show abuse and avoiding eyes contact is just another sign. It couldn't be _the _Harry Potter then, he was off being spoiled rotten like a good little Potter somewhere. No this was just a powerful muggle born who shared a name with the boy savior. He seemed way to young anyway, from his size he should barley even be in school. The Potter brat would be in second grade by now.

Small stature is another sign of abuse, and this is a first grade class so it's not too far off. Entirly possible really, a part of his mind though before he pushed it was and disillusioned himself.

"Have a seat then Leandra Alize and Harry class is about to start." He said before shooing them away. It was going to be a long day avoiding looking at the Potter brat that couldn't possibly be _the Potter brat_ because that one was off somewhere being spoiled rotten. It was just a coincidence this one looked almost exactly like James and had Lily's eyes. And the same name. And seemed powerful, and said Aunt's garden not his mum's suggesting he didn't live with her. He could have of course asked for a middle name but that might prove it was the Potter brat he was sure was being pampered somewhere and he decided he couldn't be wrong so no use trying to find out otherwise. He had kids to teach. How to spell and count.

He was going to get Albus back for this, mane by taking away his lemon drops? Or his favorite socks? Maybe both..


	4. Chapter 4

Harry walked next to Lizz as she waved and smiled at the teacher before turning to go sit like he said. Looking back on the conversation he realized Mr. Snape didn't answer her questions. They walked to the back row and sat with Lizz finally taking a breath to breath and giving Harry a chance to talk. He didn't, but turned his head toward the teacher to show he would rather wait then get in the middle of a conversation only to have it interrupted when Mr. Snape started talking. He saw Lizz nod at him before turning her attention to the front. Harry had to squint a little despite his glasses but his friend saw perfectly fine.

"Alright class please seat yourselves." Severus started, gaining the attention of his students. They looked mildly surprised that he was there but shrugged it off as not noticing him walk in. He noticed Lizz laugh a little at her peers when they had the surprise on their face but sobered quickly when Harry nudged her. "When you hear your name say some sort of greeting, if one of your classmates isn't here say they aren't." They all nodded at him so he pulled out the list of names the other teacher gave him before class.

"Jeremy Alen." He said in a clear voice and got a 'here!' in reply along with a wave. He looked to see a sandy haired boy sitting near the middle. Nodding he went back to the list.

A few down when he got to the D's he stopped at 'Dudley Dursley.' Thinking back for a second trying to remember why that name seemed familiar but not getting anything he said it out loud and got a 'Here!' from a rather round boy with blond hair matted onto his head. He was sitting nearest to the windows in the front row and had quite a few other students around him. When his name got called he looked of at Harry and sneered. Raising a eyebrow at that he move on to the next girl; "Hannah Eccleson."

"She's not here Mr. Snape! She's gots something wrong with her tonscles. Mrs. Falone said she would be back later this week or somthin'." A boy, Jeremey, called out. He nodded and marked her before moving on, there was a jump in last names and the next was 'M's.

"Leandra Alize ." He looked up to where he remembered Lizz sat before and nodded when she said a happy greeting and waved excitedly.

"Jacob Olsen." One of the students that sat near Dudley Dursley looked up and said here before turning to the fat blond again.

"Harry Potter." He looked over where the two friends were seated again and saw Harry consider for a moment before saying a quiet 'Here sir'. If Severus wasn't looking he probably wouldn't have heard, he listened for a quiet one especially from him.

"Amanda Sultry?" He got a reply from a brunette near the front. She being the last one he et down the attendance and adressed his students. "Alright roll call is over, someone raise their hand and please tell me what you have been learning or if you know what was planned." He waited as they all thought back on it. Harry leaned over to his friend who said something that struck her memory because she raised her hand eagerly. Harry smiled faintly at her and turned his attention back to him.

"Leandra Alize?" He asked her noticing the amusement in Harry's eyes when he used her full first name and the -almost- annoyance in Leandra's.

"Well we finished the alphabet weeks ago and learned our numbers up to 60! We was learning how to put letters together to make words like 'and, cat, the, bee and there. Did you know that 'bee'" she said a long 'e' at the end to show it meant it was the bug spelling not the other one "has two 'e's and is the bug? The one that stings people? Then if you spell 'be' with only one 'e' its a totally different word! Isn't that weird? Same with 'to' and 'there'! Different spellings and different meanings but same prono-thingy!" She seemed please that she remembered all that from the other classes and Severus was mildly impressed.

"I was aware of that, but good job remembering everything. The 'prono-thingy' you attempted to say is pronounced. Is that all you children have been learning?" Severus asked. Looking around he got nods. Sighing and trying to put on a face that wouldn't scare them to much he decided to review. "Who can tell me numbers 1 through 7 then?" A few of the kids looked raised their hands, some waving and some looking almost bored.

"Jeremy you start then pick somebody to say the next seven. If we can get up to sixty without any blunders we'll learn more." He said and moved to lean on the front of his desk.

He stood up to answer- "Er, one, two, three, four and five, six and seven!" The young blond smiled and pointed to one of the girls to his right when he got a 'okay' nod from the teacher. "Nia you go next!" He said happily then sat back down.

"To make sure you all know it say them all from the beginning, Nia start from one and go to fourteen." Severus said before she got started. Nia stood up with a glance to her friend. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, thirteen and fourteen sir." Then she pointed to her friend who sat next to her. Her friend started at one and got to twenty one, almost twenty two but the teacher told her to stop.

"You did the next seven, have you guys not been taught addition yet?" He got shakes. He sighed then told the girl to pick who went next. She pointed to Leandra who stood up eagerly. "Leandra go to twenty eight then stop."

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty." She stopped for a breath and Harry laughed a little when she had to gasp because she didn't take a break between even though she had to think for a few seconds on a few of them. She sent him a weak glare then continued, "Twenty one, twenty two, twenty three, twenty four, twenty five, twenty six, twenty seven and twenty eight! Right?"

"Yes good job Leandra Alize. Choose the next person please." She turned to Harry who shook his head slightly before turning to somebody else and pointed and a boy near to the blond round one.

"Pier!" She said then sat back down. She smiled when Harry said she did a good job before the boy with a face similar to a rats stood and started counting. He did them with a little more hesitation but got through them and pointed to the round one, Dudley Dursely.

The blond stood up using his desk to help him pull himself into a standing position and with Snape telling him the numbers to stop at got started. After he passed ten he started to stumble quite a lot before one of the kids behind him whispered them loud enough to hear them. Severus could hear them as well but pretended he didn't and let him continue. The rest of the class seemed to know those so reviewing for one student would be pointless. His parents should review with him independently. When he finished he turned to Harry with a sneer and pointed at him saying "Freaky Potter." And sitting down with a slight squeak of his chair.

Harry closed his eyes, he guess his cousin would call on him. Numbers, along with everything else they learned, gave Dudley trouble so he assumed they gave everybody else trouble too. Standing up and starting quickly so the teacher wouldn't have a chance to say whatever he was going to about being called 'freaky' he said his numbers with ease. His voice only loud enough for the teacher to just hear and not to fast so he wouldn't need to repeat. He stopped at 49, he was the seventh student to do the counting so he just counted to seven, then counted the next seven numbers 6 times. When he finished he pointed at one of the people raising their hands eagerly and sat down ignoring the annoyed glare his cousin was sending him. His teacher looked at him considering before telling the next student to stop at 56.

When they finished at sixty, Mr. Snape just had the last student continue, he nodded and started writing down numbers like sixty one in number and written form. "Take out some of your paper and start copying these down. I'll go until seventy and write those ten times each. When your done with that try seventies." He then sat at his desk leaving them to work. Making sure they all knew how to do it he started pulling out the recommended course lessons and reviewed them. From the look of it the last teacher was planning on spending most of this week on review then going to the next set of numbers around Wednesday. He shook his head in annoyance, this was the age where the children minds' were like sponges, soaking up almost anything with ease. Scanning the rest of them he saw much were the same so he stood and threw them out before starting his own.

Harry looked around at the class who were still writing their numbers. He looked at his own which were done in slightly sloppy cursive. He learned to write with one of the books his Aunt bought Dudley to practice his own ugly scrawl. After doing the first few he gave up, scribbled on the papers and threw it at Harry before playing on his newest computer game. Harry hid it in his cupboard and with his own broken crayons he found when cleaning up filled it in when he could. He wrote down what he thought the seventies would be after a second of thought, there was a obvious pattern. The classes so far have been rediculasly easy for him and Lizz, plus the rest of the class, give or take a few. At the rate they were learning Harry figured there would be more review before they moved on.

Jotting down seventy nine he considered going on to the eighties. Lizz looked over at his and her own before nodding and setting hers back down. She waited for the rest of the class to finish and swung her legs humming something. Harry smiled a little and she turned to grin widely at him. Looking down at his paper he decided it wouldn't hurt if he tried so he started eighties, and when he finished those before the rest of the class got midway through the nineties before the teacher started collecting their papers. When he picked up Harry's he only seemed a little surprised when he saw the extra numbers. Harry made sure to keep his head down and eyes averted. He just moved to Lizz and when she smiled he nodded again.

When Severus got back to the front of the room and stood by the trash can and took a survey of who thought the numbers were too hard to move on. Only three people raised their hands, Dudley being one and the other two the only students within pinching range of him. Severus raised his eyebrows and picked out their papers handing it to them. "You three continue copying those ten times again and again until you think you have it down. If you need help with the other numbers write those down as well. When you feel confident I'll give you a short quiz then you can join the rest of the class." He then turned and recycled the other papers before going to the board and writing down the rest of the numbers to one hundred. He smirked when he heard multiple sighs of relief go around the class.

After only two more sets the two students Dudley pinched to get them to raise their hands they came up sheepishly to hand it in and sat a few seats away from the blond. When they did Dudley sent a glare to Harry before handing in his own paper. He was chosen to be quizzed, he failed when nobody came to his aid so he was sent to continue writing his one through sixty and a note was sent home to be signed saying they might want to try hiring a tutor for him.

When they were done going over math they had a short break just long enough for them to stretch before moving on to ELA. During the stretching time Harry tried a few of the yoga moves he saw his Aunt watching once. They were sloppy he knew but they did help. Lizz copied him and made a few of her own which they did together. Dudley stayed seated and instead pulled out a brownie to eat while everybody around him stood and talked before it was time to move on.

Severus called for attention after ten minutes. While the students were were out of their seats he erased the numbers of the board and started writing words instead. Leandra mentioned small words so he did a few of those, and a few she didn't mention but he was sure they probably knew then added bigger ones like 'goodbye'. A few tried to sound it out and eventually got it with only a few prompts from the nodded when he got part of the word right and glared when they said something wrong.

"Alright you should all know most of these if not all. Leandra Alize mentioned you guys learning these and the ones you don't know should be to hard to figure out. The review ones write three times then try making a short sentence with other words you know and the new ones write ten times and try to figure out what they mean. When you think you know one raise your hand and share your idea." He sat on the front of his desk this time instead of behind it. He considered walking around like he might do in his potions class but decided while first years could barley handle the pressure of his gave these brats will probably wet themselves.

Scanning the room he saw Harry finish first again and behind him his friend Lizz and a few kids up front. Lizz raised her hand and he waved her up. She share her theory on what most of the words were, getting them all correct so he could write down their definitions next to them. After he wrote them he saw Harry copy down the definitions, even though it was unlikely he understood all the words in it. When the young Potter was done he massaged his writing hand and smiled encouragement at his friend who skipped to her seat and poked him when she sat. He saw Leandra look around before whispering something to Harry who looked at her in shock before shaking his head in a determined 'no'. In response she held up her pencil and wiggled it before letting it drop and looking at him with pleading eyes. Harry still shook his head but when she leaned in to whisper something else he had a flash of annoyance in his eyes before that turned into fear. Glancing around to make sure nobody was looking at him(Severus looked away and turned his head) he set his own pencil in front of him and started at it hard.

The pencil started floating. Lizz hugged him which he flinched terribly at. Severus looked shocked for almost a whole ten seconds before hiding it. Dudley turned to no doubt tease Harry and saw. What was a sneer on his face turned into a smile before he turned back around happily before he snuck another brownie out of his bag. Harry saw Dudley see and let the pencil fall, catching it before it hit the desk and refused to turn to his friend who tried to get him to do it again.

For the rest of the day Harry didn't smile, look at anybody, say a word or do anything but sit in his seat and do the work that was given and extra when he thought he knew how. During lunch when Dudley came over to taunt him he didn't even look up until the fat blond said something low in his ear. Harry snapped his head up in fear and got a look of pleading in his eyes which Dudley simply laughed at before waddling away. Severus watched in narrowed eyes. Lizz simply chattered to him as if everything was normal but spared a few concerned glances to her friend. When the day was over and Lizz said goodbye to Harry he said a polite goodbye in such a empty voice both the first grader and the teacher got a foreboding feeling like no other.

Harry watched Lizz leave before getting his bag and stuffing everything in it, he hid it behind his cubby so he wouldn't have to bring it home. The raven haired boy went outside just in time to see his uncle's face turn a interesting purple and Dudley happily lumber into the back seat. When his uncle jerkily motioned for him to get in the car he ducked his head and practically jumped in before scooting as far away as he could from his cousin. Severus didn't miss this and felt worried for the boy before pushing that aside and trying to think again where he heard the name Dursley before.

When they pulled into the driveway to their house Dudley pinched Harry's arm once more before going inside and making a beeline to the kitchen. Harry waited when his uncle turned around and grabbed a fistful of his hair.

"Freak! How many times have I told you boy! Never. Do. That. Freakishness! Go straight to your cupboard, your going to get it tonight, I swear getting that freakishness out of you will be the last thing I do! Go boy!" He said the last part slamming Harry's head into the window as he ran to the house and hid in the farthest corner he could in his cupboard. He had no doubt his uncle wouldn't forget later tonight about him, or that he wouldn't be able to go to school tomorrow. He would probably have a few 'sick' days off where they waited for the marks to disappear and his to be able to sit properly. During those days it would be like summer, he would be doing all the chores around the house on little, probably no food. He huddled closer to himself in fear of when his uncle would come.

For the rest of the week Harry didn't show up in school. Severus called his house to make sure they didn't murder they boy and when it was said he would come in on monday, he just had a sight fever, he said his thanks. On a after thought he mentioned he was still coming for tea sunday and if Harry felt up to it he could bering him his assignments. If anything he hoped that would minimise the beatings a little, or stop them soon enough so he could heal.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry winced at the light that burst through when the door slammed open in front of him. Since school let out and he was banished to the cupboard the raven boy didn't move an inch. He was still in the corner curled up, only now he really had to pee. It had been hours since he was confined in there but this was nothing new. He was used to going a whole day with relieving himself. Shielding himself from his uncle's meaty hands as they grabbed his bony wrists he shot up before he was yanked up and was pushed into the hallway. He stayed on his knees knowing better then to get up and move without being told. It wasn't his first time getting caught using his powers but it was never in a public place before, and his uncle never had to wait to punish him for it. This time Vernon had a chance to get nice and drunk before turning to his nephew.

"Up! No lazying about freak get your lazy arse up!" The round blond shouted at Harry. The little boy was quick to comply and practically jumped to his feet. As soon as his uncle realized he was standing he pushed the boy to the stairs. "Get your arse to Dudders second bedroom freak!"

Harry flew up the stairs in record time not wanting to anger his uncle further by going to slow, despite the fact the large man was barley past the 5 step and was panting some already. Hurrying to what he called the junk room he took a second to look out the window. It was dark, dark enough his cousin and aunt would be in bed. His uncle would be too if he didn't have to try and teach Harry a lesson. Harry estimated the time being around 11pm. Rushing into the room and not closing the door he started pushing stuff around to make a clearing around on the floor. Falling on the broken things or stepping on them hurt really badly. And most of them had little sharp bits. He stood just in time to turn and lower his head to his uncle when the large man finally mad his way into the room. He panted by the door for a second getting his breath back and glared at Harry as if it was his fault he was in such bad shape.

"Boy down on your knees. Don't you dare make a single sound!" Before Vernon was done talking Harry was on his knees in a crawling position in front of his pissed uncle. "Yessir." He said loud enough so if his uncle was looking for it, it was heard but if the man wasn't waiting for a answer it would go unnoticed. His uncle just grunted and started pulling his belt out of the loops and wrapping part of it around his hand.

"Stupid bloody freak! You do this to yourself you know boy, if only you weren't such a stupid piece of worthless shite." With that said the blond started. He brought the whip as high over his head as he could and brought it down as hard as his fatty muscle allowed him to. He would do it until the boy cried out in pain, then he would do it some more because the freak made a sound despite his orders. His lovely family was sound asleep in their beds and the piece of shite wouldn't disturb them. If he had to he would end the freak. Do them all a favor really.

0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0

Back in the apartment Albus temporarily bought him Severus himself was nursing a glass of firewhiskey. Not able to get the Potter boy out of his head he tried not to think what happened to the small brat. He considered stopping, it was getting harder and harder to continue persuading himself that the little raven haired boy he saw today wasn't the Savior of the Wizarding World but pushed that option away. The point was to stop thinking about him he would. Now, instead of thinking of small black haired children he had the misfortune to teach today he tried to focus on the blond one name Dursley. That of course only worked temporarily because not only did he contradict himself, the Potter was a pleasure to teach really; smarter and more willing then anybody before except the ravenclaws who were obnoxious about it, his mind stopped trying to figure out the name and moved to how the blond seemed to have it out for Potter. The sneering at roll call, how he called him 'freaky Potter' and the taunting that scared Potter half to death. Not even counting the fact they got in the same car. Thinking of which, that man had obviously been the abuser, at least physically. The closer Harry got to the larger version of his student beach ball the more his body seemed to scream submission.

Once again attempting to turn his train of though away from Harry bloody Potter, Severus added having some relation to a Potter family to the mix of small facts about the Dursleys he knew so far. Now that consisted of two really, that he heard of the name before and that they have some relation to a family called the Potters. Groaning and sitting up from leaning back on the couch he was sitting in he set down his glass and put his head in his hands. Quickly going through a few of his memories from a years ago when he though he might of heard of the whale producing family his mind soon wandered to Hogwarts. The hallways, dungeons, the lake and squid, and anywhere else he spent time with Lily Evens.

Standing up faster then he remembered ever doing while drunk he started pacing. Thinking of Lily almost jogged something in his mind about the Durselys. What was it though? Something Lily had said? Someone they met once? Lily, and Dursley; the potions master ran those two thoughts in his mind hoping sooner or later they would meet and he would recall the memory. And he did. But he wasn't as satisfied as he thought he would be because everything pieced itself together in his mind. Lily said his sister married someone named Dursley. Vernon Dursley if his memory was correct, which it was, even in his drunk state. Petunia was his wife too then, the lady that invited him to tea. Thinking back to the woman he could see the resemblance. She was still long necked and resembled a horse but it wasn't too obvious. So they must have gotten Harry when Lily and James died. Yes, Severus' mind flashed back to one of the last order meetings that was held where Dumbledore mentioned Harry was going with them. It was only the elite members, Hagrid, Minerva, himself among very few others like Molly and Arthur Weasley. He remembered Minnie scowling slightly when the family was mentioned too. Knowing her she must have watched them for a while and the area. She would have seen some of how Petunia treated anything abnormal. Not bad enough to check on the brat though.

Sighing he sat back down, he was mostly sober now. Before he could try to get himself drunk again he vanished the bottle and tried to come to terms that the tiny, skittish, polite, bright, respectful, clever, abused boy he met today was their savior. In the morning he would fire-call Albus and inform him the boy would need a new home and ask if he could then leave and go back to his normal life, good deed of the year done.

0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0

"Up! Boy get up! Up!" His aunt screeched and knower harshly at the door. Harry groaned in response and rolled over some. Further away from his aunt's voice he heard his uncle laugh gayly.

"Pet, the freak is just going to get blood everywhere. If he is still alive tomorrow set him to work then. I don't fancy blood all over the house." A second after that where Harry could practically see his aunt's lip curl in disgust he heard her walk away to the kitchen. A few moments after she was in the kitchen Harry rolled back over to where he was before trying to trap the heat that was there and fell into a very light and fidgety sleep.

When Harry woke a few hours later he was feeling a little better. His aunt was banging on the door again in a way that quickly gave him a headache and was screeching for him to get out and pee. He had ten or fifteen minutes to the bathroom if his aunt forgot about him. It wasn't long but he still had to go to the bathroom. Pulling on one of the shirts he used as a pillow carefully so it wouldn't rub against his newest welts and bruises he opened the door. She just sneer-glared at him and pulled him out quickly and gave him a shove to the bathroom. She didn't say anything but he turned back to see he make her way to the kitchen to wash her hands, and no doubt get the bleach for the bathroom.

Daring to look in the mirror he peeked one of his eyes open. It wasn't one of his worse punishments, not like the first time he used his powers, but it still stung. He didn't have time for a full shower but he stripped and turned it on to at least rinse of in the warm water and get some grime off. The water turned a pinkish muddy color after on a few seconds of him ducking under. He shook his head some to get his hair fully soaked but otherwise just stood still for the seconds he had to let the warmness take some tension out of his back. His aunt would be calling him so get out soon he knew but with everything he has done around the house he deserved this for at least a minute, even if he was a stupid freak.

o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0

Lizz arrived at school before her friend again and mentally cheered, Before she remembered the last few hours of school yesterday. After his meanie cousin saw him doing his powers her friend closed off more then when she first met him. He didn't speak at all to her or to anybody. Even the teacher was worried! She waited eagerly for him to come so she could ask what was wrong again but when his cousin showed up with a big smile without him she almost cried. She remembered again the reaction of his uncle's that she saw, the way he would always stay away from his family as much as possible, the fear in his eyes when Dudley mentioned telling his daddy about it, and finally the most depressed goo bye she had every heard. Instead of being sad after she remembered all that she felt fear and did the only thing she could think of that might help. She went to a adult.

Looking around the room she didn't see the teacher, but the door was open like last time and his stuff was there. Hesitantly she crept up behind the desk and waved her hand around the air. "Mr. Sna- eep!" in the middle of calling out the teachers name her hand hit something very solid. She poked it again and finished "-pe?"

The teacher being poked swatted her hand away and canceled the disillusionment charm he cast on himself in slight annoyance. He knew what the little girl wanted of course, Her expressions went from sorrow to determination in the time it took her to precess Harry wasn't here. He already was sure he wouldn't but he still felt a little fear when the little brat didn't walk in with his cousin. "Yes Leandra Alize?" he said down to her.

"Umm, Mr. Snape. Harry isn't here." Was all she said.

"I see that, any particular reason you felt the need to inform me?" He asked lightly. He suspected that the little girl had enough of the obvious clues to at least realize that her friend didn't feel safe at his home life, or that he might be in danger. Maybe not enough to figure out why but enough to feel worried about it apparently.

"He was acting so sad yesterday after he used one of his powers, is wasn't even one of his bigger tricks but then his cousin saw and said he was going to tell his uncle and then he looked so sad when he was leaving! Mr. Snape I dunno but I'm scared for him. I don't think Harry would not come to school if he could." Her explanation was broken and no doubt if she was expressing her worry to another adult they would push it away to wanting her friend to be at school. Severus had to be there to see the broken expression on the young Potter's face and see the fear in his big green eyes. He couldn't come out and say to her, a first grader, that her friend was abused. Even if she did understand it she wouldn't know how to fix it. He couldn't try and convince her nothing was wrong and lie to her because it wasn't. So instead he chose to distract her. He was curious too.

"You said he could do other tricks?" The little girl in front of him perked up when she started talking about Harry being happy or using his powers, which always left him in a better mood. She eagerly started explaining all the cool things Harry could do, and a little about what he started teaching her. She wasn't as good at it but she could make things float too. Not as easily and it took her a lot of concentration but she could.

Severus nodded for her to continue her ramblings while he set up the papers on his desk. Doing controlled magic at his age wasn't unheard of. In fact by this time most children could do a few simple controlled accidental magic tricks. It was easier to do wandless magic when you were younger and the magic was more wild. When you got older you were lucky if you were still able to do as much magic without a conductor.

The amount of controlled magic helped tell how powerful a child would be, and what he would be best at when he started learning spells. From the sound of it Leandra Alize would be best in charms then transfiguration. It was hard to tell her potions skill until she had practical practice but she did get most excited over changing the color of things. From what was said about Harry he seemed to dabble in everything, not really having more skill in one subject then another. He would probably be average in most if not all (history of magic was hard to be average in even if you read the chapters outside of class. They really needed to get a new teacher for that) instead of being exceptionally good in one maybe two. It was useful to be skilled in most subjects so it wasn't a disadvantage.

"Alright, time for class to start. Take your seat." He cut her off as the last student came in and she smiled happily forgetting her earlier concern. She turned to her seat but stopped as her hand met empty air. Severus waited for her to realize Harry wasn't standing near her so there was no one to drag with her. She turned quickly before setting a blank face on and going to her usual back seat and sitting down. There was none of the usual leg swinging or bright smile. Her face was all blank except for her eyes which looked sad. She was more attached to Harry then it seemed.

For Lizz the rest of the day went by slowly. The lessons went slow because instead of asking Harry she had to guess or call Mr. Snape over to answer her questions. He seemed confused on why she was asking now even though she never had to before and asked if she was having trouble in something specific. She said Harry usually explained everything she didn't get. He just nodded and moved on to the rest of the students leaving her to her work. Recess and lunch were boring because even though she sat with Amanda she didn't have as much fun. And there were no small tricks like Harry teaching her to roll her apple across the table or making her carrots which she didn't like at all look like cookies. They still tasted a little carroty but if she didn't focus on the taste they were easier to eat. When she left school and got home she did the addition problems Mr. Snape assigned for homework and wrote down as many small sentences as she could think of before saying she didn't feel well and lying down.

Severus Snape's day was much the same. Without the little raven boy in the class the day seemed dull. There was no Leandra Alize hopping in her seat to answer questions, she had to get help for some of the lesson even. It was a little surprising that Harry understood it so well he could explain it to others but with his near perfect grades it wasn't that much of a shock. He heard the blond whale talk some about how his cousin got punished yesterday for doing freakish things and couldn't even walk without a limp. He and one of his friends Pierre were the only ones who found it amusing. The others seemed to stay away from him a little after that but he didn't notice. When looking over the classwork he had to make his own cheat sheet to make it easier to grade them faster instead of using Harry's as a reference. The boy's handwriting was possibly the easiest to read even if it was a crooked cursive. Severus would have to see about teaching him and his friend during recess how to better his penmanship. When he got home he finally made the floo call he was planning on making in the morning but woke up to late for.

o~0~o~0~o~0~o~0~o

"Albus!" He called out a little impatiently. Yes the headmaster was a busy man but he sent a owl saying to expect him around this time.

"Ahh, Severus my boy. How are things? Have you met little Harry yet?" The old man appeared in the room. He waved the potion master in so he could step through to the office. Dusting off his robes Severus sat in one of the hard looking but charmed comfortable chairs by the desk. Waving away the offered candy he started.

"Yes. Though at first look you would not recognize the boy. He is nothing like either of his parents, least of all James. Despite his looks. I didn't recognize his heritage until I heard his last name and searched for the few similarities."

"Well he wasn't raised by them so its natural he wouldn't be picking up any qualities from them. From what Arabella reported earlier he is even scrawnier then James was too. Poor lad must have inherited the petit form of Lily." Albus said chuckling. James was scrawny in his first year but he soon started to hit growth spurts at a rapid pace. Easily he was one of the best looking boys in his year, a fitting match for Lily who was one of the best looking girls of her year.

"Even so Albus you don't really know. Stunted growth is a common symptom of malnutrition." Severus said trying to see from Albus' reaction if the old codger new about the boys treatment. He looked up to Albus but sometimes when thinking of the greater good he was so enamored with he forgot the good of single people.

"Malnutrition Severus? Surely you don't think he is small because he isn't being fed properly? His cousin has more then enough food Arabella said, Harry must have a fast metabolism. It must be how he stays so skinny." Albus said waving his hand lightly the twinkle still in his eyes.

"You trust me to spy on the dark lord but not to make sound observations on a child? Albus even from first glance if you don't see Lily or his father in him you see a abused boy. He is more alert then some of the aurors were in the war! I raised my hand and his eyes traced my every movement. He doesn't talk at all unless it is too his muggleborn friend or is asked a question directly. He rarely smiles. His clothes are obviously worn and second hand while his whale of a cousin is boasting about a new outfit every week! He does not eat lunch or breakfast, he is forced to walk home while his relatives give their son a ride. He is at least physically beaten by his uncle, maybe Petunia. His cousin bullies him whenever he is bored. Every time he walks into a room he scans for quick escape routes and getting him to say more then a few words a day is a chore!" Severus was keeping a low voice but it was obvious he was feeling strongly about his words. Albus obviously didn't seem to be comprehending

Albus' twinkling eyes dimmed slightly. He hummed for a moment thinking of what to say while unsticking two lemon drops. Popping both in his mouth after unsticking them he finally looked up to an annoyed Severus. "Of course I trust you my boy, I also trust Lily's sister Petunia and her husband to adequately take care of young Harry. While Harry is thin, even a little unhealthily, his clothes are second hand, he seems a little overly shy and has a few quirks often associated with a abused boy it must be a misunderstanding. Taking in another boy when they already have one, and only with a single parent working it must be tight for them. Though disappointing it is no surprise they would favor their own over their nephew. His shyness could be just that, being really shy. There is no proof that he is afraid to talk Severus my boy, just that he hasn't and may not like too. Have you seen his being beaten? Have you seen scars that obviously . /hidden-messages/hiddenmessage3est that, or any scars but the one from that fateful night? Quite a few students who have pranked before often are skittish around adults and search out escape routs, we might have another prankster Potter is all. As for the food he must have lots of allergies, their are cures for wizards but not for muggles after all. When he attends Hogwarts we will get that sorted out hmm?" He finished and started crunching the two lemon drops.

He knew of course that all of what Severus said was true but he had to try to convince the potion teacher that it was all a misunderstanding on his part. He would have to be taken out of the kindergarden teaching job as son as s could arrange it, and possibly obliviated. Harry being abused to such a degree was not necessary but he had to be at least a little neglected to see Albus as a grandfather after their first meeting which he would be able to remember. The ultimate plans were to start as soon as he entered Hogwarts and there would have to be few if any doubts about his figure. Having him crave a guardian relationship would help that greatly.

"Albus! Yes, they can be explained that way but they can also be just as soundly explained as abuse! Even more soundly, no I have no solid proof except for what I have seen but that will have to be enough! Even if you have to see for yourself it is undeniable. The way his family is treating him is not acceptable! He must be removes, blood wards be damned. I doubt they are being strengthened from the blood being spilled in them anyway. He will be just as safe at Hogwarts or a carefully wardered home. I'm sure there are many families, squibs, muggle or wizard that will take him in." Severus sneered the word family and leaned back when he was done. Albus didn't seem to be getting how serious it was, there was a chance with the about of magic the boy was capable of that his uncle might take a beating to far and kill him before his magic healing could kick in. That too wasn't unheard of even if it wasn't often. Petunia and her husband would be the perfect example of the kind of people who would do just that even.

"Severus surely you are mistaken. No doubt ruling out him being like one of his parents and showing a few signs of abuse has put you on edge. Maybe seeing Lily's child so early was a bad idea, he has her eyes. Though I think a little bigger. He will be quite the ladies man she he gets older hm?" Albus said absently trying to change the subject. He discreetly pulled his wand out of his pocket and began twirling it behind his desk hoping he wouldn't have to use it.

"He does not have Lily's carefree eyes that were once filled with joy and laughter. I don't think he ever will Albus. His eyes know to many of the sorrowful things this world holds too young. If he grows old enough without being beaten to death and hasn't obtained too much unsightly scarring, and gets filled out and not starved anymore he might become handsome yes." Before he could continue trying to convince Albus the old man already had cast a wordless body bind on him and disarming spell.

"Severus, I truly am sorry my dear boy, no doubt you have the best intentions but there is no choice in the matter. Harry must stay with his blood relatives. I had hoped you would let this matter drop but.." He trailed of there and moved to stand right infant of him. "Now my boy, I am going to have to obliviate you, you surly understand, and I do reccomend not trying to fight it. It only causes a head-ache. Its for the greater good, trust me on this." And with that he did one more twinkly eyed, grandfatherly smile at the potions master who seemed to be attempting to kill Albus with his eyes.

"Obliviate."


	6. Chapter 6

This year Harry heard form his aunt's complaining that the teacher only politely listened to her when she degraded Harry and praised Dudley instead of showing sympathy for her. If Harry played his cards right then Mr. Evans would be able to see that the stories told about him weren't true. Looking his best was one of the first steps. He put on the best pair of jeans he owned with the least amount of stains and holes and weren't to big on him and a shirt that shrunk in the dryer so it was almost his size. He hoped to get to school before his hair started sticking up without the weight of the water holding it down. He brushed his teeth with his two year old tooth brush and splashed his face with water to get any dirt smudges off. After looking in the mirror and dubbing himself presentable he grabbed his bag and ran down stairs to clean up their breakfast.

While they ate the meal he cooked Harry would get ready having full access to the bathroom. It was only ten minutes since he had to be there to re-fill and dishes and clean up as soon as they were done but those minutes were all he needed. Even though the rest of his family took at least a half hour to get ready, or a hour in his aunt's case, Harry only took five to ten minutes. Most of the time he didn't care about his looks. Not to say he didn't try to wear his best clothes out or anything, he just didn't feel like he had to put any more effort that would go to waste on his appearance. Besides he couldn't if he wanted to anyway. His relatives had all they time they needed to make themselves presentable but Harry only had the time when they were stuffing their faces.

Clearing the last dish from the table he ran the sponge over the dishes and cleaned them with obvious practice. He used the least amount of dishes he could and because of that to make breakfast there were only a few. The pans took the longest so he was done in a matter of minutes and was waiting by the door. He never got a ride to school anymore but he still had to wait for his uncle to give the annual 'don't tell anybody how we treat you, freak' and a threatening hair tug before he was told to scat.

He did his best to look properly scared and intimidated when his uncle came lumbering toward him.

"Listen here boy," he spat and leaned in close to the young Potter "You remember our little 'talk' last year when the lunch lady saw you stealing the food right? And started spreading rumors about how me and your aunt treat you?" He waited until Harry nodded flinched when he mentioned the incident. "Good, remember freak, your lucky to have what you got. Your worthless parents died trying to get rid of you and we got stuck with you because of them. They didn't even want you in the first place and neither do we. You came and ruined our perfectly normal family and have been a menace to us ever since, you do anything this year that warrants an investigation and you won't be going to school anymore freak. You wont be doing much of anything since you'll be dead. No investigations for you if you never existed." He laughed and grabbed Harry's haired to bang his head against the door. "Get out of here! You expect us to give you a ride? Let you contaminate my new car?"

Harry watched for a second while his uncle walked, or waddled away since he was too over weight to walk normally before he raced out the door. The speech was considerably longer then the one last year and he would have to run to get to school on time. And before Leah. Harry and Leandra decided that since Harry was her best friend he should have a special nickname for her. He called her L before and she got him to start calling her her favorite 'L' name Leah soon after. He was fine with it and she seemed happy when he called her it so there was nothing to lose. Her parents found it amusing and sometimes to tease they would call her Leah. He was with them one time when they did and saw her go on a rant about only her best friend could call her that, and that right was Harry's and Harry's alone. Both her parents smiled them, amused, but promised not to do it again. Harry nearly hugged her but instead just grabbed her hand for a second and smiled. He still didn't talk much to anybody. though he did start holding up his side of a conversation with Lizz and sometimes with her friends too.

He started sprinting down the street and turned in time to wave and laugh at Lizz who stung her tung out at him while she was waiting impatiently for her dad. She wasn't allowed to walk to school with him alone and Harry didn't get a ride just in case his relatives saw so they still had the competition they started for who got to school first. Harry one most of the time but rarely dared Lizz to do anything more odd then running around the slide three times or retiring one of his library books for him. When Lizz one she still stuck to things like making Harry do some of his magic, something they both were advancing in and were at at least a 3rd year level, 4th in some subjects. They would have to re-learn everything at Hogwarts though and do everything the 'modern' way for show. They promised that when they went to the school Nagani told them all bout they would bring at least one of the other snakes, plus Nagani, with them so they could continue their tutelage in the more ancient ways that was lost among most wizards.

Harry slowed down to a fast walk after he was a block away from Pivet Drive. They school wasn't that far after all and he would be early if he kept running. He usually tried to get there a little before or after his cousin so unless the teacher saw them arrive at different times it would seem like he was driven too. It worked mostly and nobody questioned a 4th grader walking to school alone while his housemate got a ride. Even Liz's parents who witnessed some odd behavior at the Dursley's residence didn't think more about it and shrugged it off as Harrry being a prankster. If their daughters grades plummeted or he started being a bad influence they would stop allowing their daughter to play with him but they didn't have time between trying to make a good home life, ignoring the awkwardness their rather obvious affairs were making and their jobs. They hardly paid attention to Leandra Alize out of making sure she was out of trouble and a good student anyway. Not that she minded, she could play with Harry and talk to Hannah and Amanda longer on the phone.

Harry passed the store where Sarah and Sam still worked and ran in. They saw each other maybe a few times a week when Harry was sent to get the groceries or times like this when he ran in on his way somewhere. He wasn't as close to them as he was Lizz but he still saw them as older siblings. Harry was able to talk them out of trying to convince him to go to the police about his living arrangements and despite their thoughts on the matter they stuck to helping him whenever they could. Harry thought about telling them about his magic heritage but decided against it. Until he got his Hogwarts letter at least.

""Hey Kaylee is Sarah or Sam here?" He asked when he saw a staff member he recognized. After seeing the familiarity between Harry and their other coworkers they all kind of adopted him and knew him. They weren't as close to them ash Sarah and Sam were but they talked. They didn't know about his relatives treatment but they suspected. They trusted their coworkers enough not to say anything if they didn't though.

"Sure kid, Sarah is by the eggs putting some more up and Sam is at the register today. Aren't you supposed to be in school? Summer break ended for you littlies right?"

"Yeah I'm on my way now. I just wanted to stop and say 'Hi'. Pass it on to them will you? I gatta go." Harry said then dashed off. He waved at Sam who turned in time to see him darting out and sped up again when he saw his relative's car go by. His school was only a minute or two away from the store by foot so he scanned for Lizz's car and sprinted the rest hoping they didn't beat him there.

Kaylee chuckled and called out 'Sure Hare-bear." using the nickname he resented. She was confident he didn't hear her though because even in a hurry he made a point of sticking out his young or rolling his eyes when they used it. She was on the track team and even though her legs were way longer then the squirt's he could give her a run for her money if they raced. He was fast! She just hoped they would get him on the team when he was going to her school. He would bring them to finals and maybe make a legend out of their school with his legs. If only he grew taller, he would fly!

0~o~0~o~0~o~0

Lizz shuffled her feet impatiently and looked for her dad again. From the storm door she saw him fixing his tie-again!- in the mirror by the door before calling his wife to fix it for him. She sighed and looked back to Harry and where he was already almost out of sight. She almost never beat him in the game but it was fun when she could dare him to do things! He never used dares to their full potential and made her do silly things instead. She huffed and ran to tug on her dad's hand saying his tie was just perfect and they had to go right now!

They didn't and her dad only chuckled at her before turning to inspect his wife's work before heading to the car. Lizz practically ran in a circle when he was walking out and almost yelled in frustration when he forgot his coffee. She was back at waiting by the car door and scowled when the Dursely's left before them. When her dad finally came without forgetting anything she rolled her eyes at his joking attitude. Didn't he know how important the dares could be?

On the ride there she kept an eye out for her Harry walking to school. She didn't see him until they pulled into the parking lot and he was waiting by the door with a smirk. "It's not fair! My daddy made me late! If I could drive I would beat you every time you know!" She called out and ignored her dad's laugh behind her.

"L, when you start driving I'll already be on the road far away from here using fake names." Harry said and nudged his grumpy friend on their way in. Even with Hogwarts Harry would still have to come back for summer and he wasn't okay with that. So as soon as he got his license, or maybe when he got a fake one and learned to drive, and he could get out of here he was going to. Even at 9 years old Harry had a plan to get away form his aunt and uncle. He knew what they did was considered abuse and didn't believe everything they said anymore. Not with his surrogate family squashing thoughts of him being worthless every time they popped up. He wasn't even as scared of his relatives as he used to be. He heard his aunt scolding his uncle a few times about taking it to far. He still couldn't figure it out for sure (though he suspected it at least had to do with whoever dropped him off there after him parents died) but someone or a group of people wouldn't like it very much at all if he was abandoned somewhere alive or dead. The person or group was powerful enough to scare his uncle into not abandoning him at an orphanage even though he obviously wanted to or killing him like he was tempted. For whatever reason 'they' needed him and Harry just couldn't care less. There was one person he would deal with the Dursleys with, Leandra being it.

Either way they could hurt him as much as they wanted and put him through as much pain as they could but they couldn't kill him. With his years of abuse sometimes he couldn't figure out what was worse. With most of his childish clumsiness gone replaced with graceful steps and movements rarely seen in a child and with him able to reach the stove now Harry rarely messed up with his chores so some of his beatings stopped. He was still the scapegoat of the house and whenever something was wrong he was the one to blame but there was a lack of punishments for his mess ups. He hardly passed school and kept his grades below his cousin's even though he knew everything at least a year ahead of him, sometimes two or three and anything he didn't know he caught on quick.

"Hey! You promised not to leave me! You have to wait until I can come too!" Lizz said indigently and nudged him back. They both knew she was lying though, as soon as he could Harry was leaving with or without her. If there was any chance of her tagging along if he waited until she got her own license he would wait the extra few months but they both knew she wouldn't really leave he family like that. Her parent's may neglect her a little but there was still definite love in her family on both sides of the parent-kid coin.

"Right right, well I'll visit you sometimes then! and send you postcards now and then.. Between fighting dragons and having and adventurous life." Harry laughed and blew a raspberry at the mock glare she sent him. She was the one that wanted to travel around and see all the magical things they learned about from the snakes while Harry only thought long enough about learning everything he possibly could at Hogwarts then ditching town the second he had a ride. He would visit her, and call her, and anything else he could and maybe travel around with her when she decided to leave her family. But she wouldn't hold him back. That was one of the reasons Lizz started being more social with the other classmates. She was never as introverted as him but it wasn't until he told her his plan that she started inviting them into her life. He was fine with it though and spent time with her when she wanted and spent time in the library when she was busy.

"Harry James you better wait. There is no way I'm losing my Harry." She said and put her hand on her hip. It was what her mum did and she looked scary when she did it so it might scare Harry into staying longer. She never said Harry James Potter, and just stuck to his first two names. Just like instead of staying her full name in return he only said Leandra Alize, which was her full name not her second. Potter meant nothing to him while James was his father's name and Harry was his. It was the only thing he really cared about beside his favorite flower being Lilies. When he ran he would use the alias James Evens. He didn't know what to think about his parents since everything the D

ursleys told him were bad things and lies the story about them might be a lie too. He hoped so anyway.

"Leandra Alize~!" Harry mocked and put his hand on his hip copying her. He grinned before he ran with her hot on his heels yelling at him for mocking her.

The newest teacher stared at them slightly in shock as they ran off, having heard everything they said. He subbed in for high school teachers now and then before he had a stable job like this one and heard them talk about running away or getting out as soon as they could. He never heard a 4th grader talk like that though! And it was so casual, the way they already knew about his plan made in painfully obvious he had thought about it before and thought ahead to what he might need. Even with their childish antics they had a undertone of seriousness when the talked, they weren't just joking about running away.

He had heard of course about abuse cases and being a teacher he knew signs of it and trauma or symptoms that might occur. With his baggy clothes he might be a little neglected, or his parents can only afford hand me downs. But why not something more his size? And there are probably some for the same price in better shape.

"Hi, are you Mr. Evens?" He heard somebody call out. He nodded and smiled at them while he mentally pushed the troubling thoughts away for later. He looked to see who called and was slightly amused to see a women that looked like a mix from a horse and a giraffe, a long neck and straight back with a horse shaped face, and next to her a man who looked like he was genetically crossbred with a whale because of his size. Before he said something out loud like he was known to do sometimes or continued the game he just created where he tries to figure out what kind of animal they look most like and started laughing and therefore looking unstable he pushed the thoughts away. He made sure to not notice how similar her voice was to a banshee or compare the man's bushy mustache to a rodent of some kind.

After greeting more parents who wanted to talk to him and declining the invitation to tea at the zoo people's house, Dursleys he meant, he walked into the classroom and was greeted by the bell like sound of children's laughter. He scanned the room looking for the kids parents mentioned when they talked and picked a few of them out. Dudley, Susy, Pier and Jenna he could pick out right away from the descriptions. He also looked for the strange boy and girl who talked years older then they were and found them nearer to the back whispering softly. He caught the boy's eyes and he guessed he still had an amused smile from the Zoo People Game, as he now called it, because the little boy look to the BeachBallWhalePig-with blond hair- and back at him and sent him a amused knowing smile before turning back to his friend. She glanced at him quickly before turning to him with an awed look and pointing to different people. The RavenBoy, as he was now called because of his bird nest black hair and smart eyes would look at the pointed people intently for a second before whispering something to his friend. He grinned wider before getting the attendance sheet. Maybe they were playing a similar game? Starting roll call he payed extra attention to the boy and girls name, Harry Potter and Leandra Alize-Lizz as she called out. He would pay extra attention to those two for sure.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry resisted the smirk that threatened to dance on his lips and instead showed a friendly smile at the newest teacher. Since sitting down he kept an eye on him and instead of the parent of one of his classmates like he thought he was since his casual attire he was the new teacher! He listened to Leah ramble some about how annoyingly slow her dad was and some more on how he should properly use his dares but mostly paid attention to what the adults were saying. He watched his relatives try and suck up to the new teacher and invite him to tea which he politely declined and read their lips as they started boasting about their kid and warning him about their neighborhood delinquent he had the misfortune to be stuck with. Also known as their nephew or Harry Potter, not that they would ever willingly admit it.

He read more then just their lips though, he read their facial expressions and as his best friend and snake teachers would say their minds. It was nothing like what Nagani called the standard wizard mind arts, Harry just had a knack for knowing what people were thinking. He didn't actually see into their eyes and read their minds, he just had a feeling or if he was trying their thoughts popped into his head. So with that trick he almost laughed in amusement the similarities the teacher was trying his best not to notice between his relatives and various animals. Between Lizz's breaths he interrupted her and told her about the game and it distracted her until the teacher came. They played it with their class until the first bell rang and a once again amused teacher(from seeing his 'cousin') strode it. When he saw them he did the smile while pushing the smirk back before turing to Lizz and listening to just _why_ Pier was a rat.

Which led us to now.

"Don't you see? His face is sharp and pointy, and I bet if he had a tail it would be skinny and long and bald and disgusting just liker he rest of him!" Leah exclaimed. She mistook Harry's musings for doubt in her deduction of the rat-boy. She smiled triumphly when he slowly nodded his head considering her words and slowly agreeing with her. "Now for Jenna.."

"No offense but definitely at least part rabbit. They're a little endearing but her teeth!" Harry whispered looking at the brunette who was talking with her friend Jamie. She was in their second year class and was nice if not a little to shy to fit in with Lizz and her herd of friends. She had her hands full with one introvert thank you very much.

"I concur my darling little hermit, but there is definite poodle with her hair being that curly." she said and laughed when Jamie pulled on one of the girl's curls that sprung right back.

"I don't know. I once saw this horse that had hair identical to hers my lady. Harry said using a mocking endearment. She hate being called a lady and adamantly in sited that ladies were stuck up snobs and she was nothing like them.

"I disagree my ignorant hermit, the only other animal to come close to that kind of spring it has would be a pig's tail but even that isn't as tightly curled." she said back giving a smirk.

"My dear, poor, naive lady, not only would a pig's tail be about as far as you could get from her _elegant _mess of curls you really would have to see the horse to make a sound judgment yourself and trust me on mine, unless you don't trust me dear Leandra?" He mocked and feigned a wide eyes and hurt expression. He saw her shift and try to think of way out without further 'insulting' him but finding none she lowered her head in apology.

"I am dearly sorry my Hermy, I concede and was too quick to assume that I was correct, of course I trust you and your judgment of the curls. With hair as nest like yourself no doubt you would be and expert, I should really just stick to where my field of knowledge is." She said and smirked evilly at the implied insult on his hair.

Harry grinned at her slight towards him but quickly hid it so they could continue. They were practicing what Nagani was trying to teach them, she said the best kind of wizards knew how to dance politics and properly play with words. She was teaching them how to imply or give out back handed insults without straight out saying it and to read between the lines of what people could be talking about without actually saying it. The second one was easier with the snakes so they practiced with them alone but would sometimes practice the insults when they were bored.

"That is true, my hair knowledge does out due yours in the ways of hair that isn't rather flat and without life. It is nobody's fault but our own though so we must accept it gracefully and without fault. No need to further embarrass yourself by showing off your ignorance darling." He fought hard to keep his face straight and as if to prove his pint about her hair being flat patter her head lightly before running his hand through the bangs in his face to shove them a away. He smirked a little at her face that was giving away her amusement and slight annoyance, something that one of the not as poisonous snakes were told to bite them for.

He offered her a minute or so to get herself together and come up with something to say back before he heard snickering then full out laughter behind him. He whipped around and saw the teacher bending over and gripping the desk to keep from falling. A second after he started laughing Leandra did and she bent over so her head was on the desk.

"Harry-you-prat!" She said between breaths and smacked him on the head. He turned to her and grinned slightly before saying in a sing song voice,

"I win."

"That's not fair! The teacher laughed first and I couldn't help it! We both win and the teacher loses!" She said and sobered immediately after she heard that. "I would have been able to come up with something without laughing if the teacher didn't break!" She exclaimed and crossed her arms. She glared at the teacher who was now just chuckling and wiping his eyes from the tears that were there.

"Don't blame somebody else for your loss, it isn't becoming. Besides Nagani is always telling you you can't be too influenced by surrounding circumstances, it gets in the way of the dance. As you just proved she was right, it is my win. Besides Leah the teacher doesn't train with us." Harry retorted. The teacher snorted some before he finally looked back at the students curiously. the rest of the class was slightly confused about what was going on but was more focused on their work.

"Well he has to now! He interfered with our practice," she glared but ignored Harry's comment of 'Only because you let him' and continued on, "So now while were at school we will have to include him. Unless he lives on Pivet and isn't afraid of snakes then it will have to do just in school. We'll also have to get him caught up.."

Harry said a fast 'No Nagani would skin us alive' while the teacher made a split second decision and said "Great! Catch me up in what?"

Harry spared a glance at Leandra before he turned to their teacher with calculating eyes. He was against it naturally but there might be some perks to having an adult. For one he could avoid his cousin during lunch and recess better if some of them he was with Leandra and the teacher, it would be easy to throw his uncle and cousin off if he said he kept getting in trouble or was falling to far behind. It might result in harsher treatment but it was bound to happen some day.

If there was a teacher in his small circle of somewhat trusted people then if he ever decided to make a move against his relatives it might come in handy.. He wouldn't tell him about the abuse because he might not be as easy to convince to leave it or if there was a investigation he could get in trouble for not telling authorities but he could gain his trust so if he ever did the teacher wouldn't doubt him or think him a liar. And eventually he might be able to give them rides someplace where the snakes said there were magical places or people. He might have to tell him about magic if he did that.. He narrowed his eyes slightly and pushed the thoughts of becoming that close to his _teacher_ and decided to focus on what was going on now.

He turned back to his friend ignoring the easy going smile the teacher had on his face. He seemed not to notice the stares they were getting, and neither did Leandra so Harry did his best to ignore them. "You sure? He might not understand everything even if we explain it L, and how much would you want to tell him? He heard our conversation earlier I think too." Harry asked. Leandra looked slightly worried at the thought of the teacher hearing his plan to run away but after looking at Harry's nonchalantness of the thought that the teacher did she calmed down.

"Yes I'm sure! Not only would you not get this win which I deserve, I practiced all yesterday you know, but there would be perks to having someone with a license in our group of misfits. Sarah and Sam are great and such but they don't have their own cars and have the curfew still." She said happily. While Harry turned back to the teacher she bought out her notebook. it was a 5 section one that she recorded things from her lessons, she knew if somebody found it they would see it as her imagination or something crazy but it made sense to her and Harry. Near the end of it she had a score sheet where she privately kept points, Harry knew but didn't participate in it which was fine with her. She sketched a new column and added "Teacher" to it before adding a point to both Her and Harry's columns.

"So what's the verdict? Can I join your nifty word club?" Mr. Evens- the teacher asked Harry. He was more amused and intuited by their reasoning, what was their little club? Why would they need rides? Who was Sarah and Sam? Nagani? Harry knew he heard? Why didn't he care, did he mean it as a joke after all? Since when were kids so serious about word play? Since when were they so good at it? What did the young Potter boy mean about 'training?'

"Well Mr. Evens it seems like the only thing letting you join us would do is give us more benefits then burdens. Before we say yes though why do you want to?" Lizz asked and leaned over Harry's shoulder resting her elbow on it. She was a inch or two taller then him and she always did her best to use it for an advantage, using him as an arm rest was one of those advantages. She looked almost accusingly at Harry for telling her to ask. He was too suspicious sometimes.

Thomas Evens tried not to look to surprised at the distrust in the boy's eyes and the annoyed in Lizz's. What was with the change of attitude? They were just being playful and now the girl seemed to be annoyed and started tugging slightly at the tips of the boy's hair which were slightly curled. The boy himself was watching him closely and was waiting patiently for an answer.

He cleared his throat before he pieced together an answer he hoped would work. He wasn't sure why he wanted to get closer to the kids in front of him but if he didn't have a reason then he probably wouldn't be able too.

"Well, I'm not going to lie. I've always wanted to know how to do back handed insults like that, maybe I would wind a argument once in a while if I could talk smoothly and not just crack jokes?"

Harry smiled slightly at his answer before turning to Lizz who leaned back. "So in other words he has no reason but he finds us more entertaining then what normal teachers do during their brakes and he wants to learn how to verbally fight. Good enough you think?"

Leandra smiled at her friend before nodding. "Well I'm learning because of my association with you and that's not nearly as good of a reason as entertainment. We can always just kick him out when he learns how to talk like Nagani."

"True." Harry said and nodded to her and turned back to the teacher.

"You're in Mr. Evens! Great! Now give us the papers you came back here to give us in the first place, collect them and actually teach us something!" She said happily. The teacher blinked slightly at the next sudden change of attitude and slightly commanding voice but humored her and bowed slightly.

"Yes your majesty." He said and handed it to them.

"I like this one Harry! Sam never calls me Majesty, just princess. We should keep him." He heard Leandra say as he went to pick up the other students' papers. Almost 20 minutes went by talking to them and they were all chatting, used to weird things happening with that pair.

The rest of the morning passed uneventfully with Thomas Evens making much the same observations about the pair that Severus Snape did. He did not pick up any more on the abuse of have such knowledge to look into why he would react certain ways but he did manage to notice how he acted.

It was unlike the other students and something he often found more in the not as studious high schoolers. Most of the class he seemed to be paying attention but under closer inspection was daydreaming. Thomas couldn't scold him for it either, every time he tried to call him out he would know the answer, the right answer. Every time. Every bloody time. Harry was obviously smart then, as was his friend because she only slipped up once. The rest of the class would often get something wrong, even the ones who paid rapt attention to him. When he passed the desks and saw the papers he saw the small almost cursive handwriting too.

When he saw Harry patiently answer Leandra's questions and explain things that she didn't get or that Thomas didn't go into much detail for he thought that if somebody told him about Harry; A rather small dark haired boy who was quite and seemed to have intelligent eyes, the patience of a saint and mind of detective and tung like a charismatic politician he would have assumed they were talking about a teenager in his late years if not early twenties. Maybe something of a genius, obviously a promising future. The kind of guy a father would try to get his daughter to go out with when they went through that age. Not a 10 year old. He was one of the older ones in the class which was made up of mostly nine year olds. He had a summer birthday and started a few months late in his first year of schooling. It was a common thing, instead of being one of the youngest the parents would hold their kid back so they would be oldest. He did learn however the his cousin started on time but got held back a grade.

Blinking some and shaking his head out of his thoughts on the peculiar boy he smiled at the kids as they ran to greet their friends from other classrooms on their way to the playground. He stood and started sorting them and waited for the last to trickle out, he didn't want them to be rushed. It wasn't a test but it wasn't partner work and making them feel rushed on something might effect their work. When he finally looked up to see if they were all having trouble on the same thing he was only slightly shocked when Leandra was asking Harry questions about it and he as expelling it to her, around them were a few of the other stragglers adding bits of information to their own papers and occasionally asking their own question. As he walked over he listened in and had to admit, he didn't know some of the fun facts Harry slipped into the mini lecture. The facts made the kids listen in and not get sidetracked, something his own teachers used to do before middle and high school.

"But Harry, why did they want to kill Wilbur! He was just a baby!" Evens heard as he got closer. He saw Harry pause and look considering at the girl, (Amanda?) and try to think of a way to explain it. Thomas had no doubt that Harry understood it, nor that Leandra did as did a few of the others in the little group though some looked curious about the answer they are waiting for.

"Amanda is it?" He started and dent her a slight smile when she nodded and sat on the edge of Leandra's desk. When Thomas saw the smile he froze, _fake _shot through his mind and the memory of his first sighting of the Potter boy and Leandra. He stopped walking and decided to wait it out, he watched Harry under a more clinical eye though watching more closely.

"Well they said that Wilbur was the runt didn't they?" He asked and got a nod from Amanda and the other curious people around him.

"Yeah in the beginning the dad said it. Before Charlotte decided to keep him 'member Harry?" Lizz asked and got a annoyed glance. She knew for a fact he remembered, from what he just read and from the copy of Charlotte's Web he read in the school library at the beginning of last year. He and he had a discussion about it when he talked her into reading it too.

"Yes thanks Lizz. Well the runt is kind of the smallest and weakest of a group of babies. The dad might have decided to kill him because he didn't think Wilbur would have made it and he didn't want to let him get a taste of life only to be dead in a few weeks, or Wilbur wasn't what he was looking for in the batch of pigs and would only get in the way. There are a lot of reasons to justify why he planned to kill Wilbur and I don't think they went into it yet, maybe they will in the next chapter?" He shrugged and sent a smirk at Leandra who despite already reading and talking about it looked thoughtful.

"Not everybody has a photographic memory Harry, don't be a prat!" She said and slapped him lightly.

"Mmhm." Was the only reply.

"Leah you done? The teacher looks like he's getting impatient.." Harry asked and gestured to the also contemplative looking teacher.

"Yeah, you guys?" She stood up and addressed the rest of the group. The all nodded and checked over their answers before heading out the door handing them to the teacher on their way out.

"Thanks Leandra!" Some called out before running to the doors.

"Well Mr. Evens? Ready to learn the dance of words?" Leandra asked and pulled out her 5sectioned notebook opening it to her notes. She scanned them making sure nothing they didn't want revealed was hinted or printed there before handing it to Harry who did the same thing and passed it back to her. Harry stood and sat crisscrossed on his desk taking out his own pencil and ratty notebook opening it to a clean page.

"Sure!" Thomas said and pushed thoughts of Harry's motives to know this stuff away again. No us thinking of it now, he was going to learn how to win a fight with words! He leaned on a desk and looked at them both.

"So.." Harry started...

A/N- So, late again for the update:( Sorry everyone:( And it's kinda short isn't it? Huh, I really need to get my game up:] I can try updating more but have the chapters short; one to two thousand words. This is three thousand roughly.

Reviewing would help a lot with updating though, even small stuff or criticism As long as it's helpful though, bashing without pointing out ways ot improve myself would not be very fun.

Panda


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everybody! Sorry for the long wait! But I made this chapter extra long to see if that'll make up for it. Not really sure how it turned out so make sure you review! It's not beeta-ed and I own nothing within the Harry Potter realm. **

**Chapter 8~**

"Leah would you mind going through a practice run with him? He's an adult so he should be farther then us when Nagani started." Harry said after searching considerably at the man. He obviously had some skill, he was a adult and knew how to talk since he was a baby. Without noticing it he probably built up some, even if it was just understanding the dance and not learning the steps himself. He easily knew what he and Leah were talking about so no point in going through teaching him how to find hidden truths or comments in what people say.

"Alright Harry! Oh, by the way we still need to think you up a nickname. Unless Harry is short for something, then you could have everybody else call you that and only I could call you Harry. What could Harry be short for though, Hadrian? Harrison? Harold?" Lizz started rambling. She shook her head from thinking up more names that Harry might be short for and smiled at the amused look from Harry and eager one from the teacher. At least they won't have to get him used to her randomness.

"Great, Evens you start." Harry said and turned his gaze the the teacher again. "If you didn't catch on yet you and Lizz are going to have a conversation like she and I had before class when you interrupted it. If you win it can get you out of the negatives point wise." Harry said. His voice was cold but not harsh.

"If she wins will I lose another?" Thomas asked. He almost missed the slight Harry implied on his intelligence _'If you didn't catch on yet'. _He smiled.

"No, but even though it is a practice round she will gain a point when she wins. If we lost a point every time we lost we would have to start out with some or it would most likely stay in the low numbers, surely you realized that?"

Thomas frowned for a second before coming up with a suitable response. As he opened his mouth Leandra spoke though'

"Harry! I'm the one who's supposed the be practicing with him, and insulting his intelligence twice in a row is a little.. simple. Nagani told us to have some variety in our insults if we choose to say them!" She laughed a little before continuing, "And don't be modest, we both know you would have near thirty points while I had negatives. You catch on to things faster then me and as soon as we both know what is being taught we move one. Right hatchling?" She finished with a smirk.

"Oh my dear nest mate, don't berate yourself so, you would only be in the negative 20s, tops. Besides, we agreed to start him low- as that is obviously his current skill level, including tips from higher levels would just confuse him."

"Saying he is at a level implies he has some skill in this already, don't be so sure. We haven't gotten around to testing him yet, remember? Somebody is always interrupting us!"

"Well then lady L, feel free to start. He seems to entertained for this anyway, our lessons were never this fun. Even when Nagani and Slith debated over different types of… shall we call it varázslat?"

Lizz seemed to deflate from the annoyance she felt at being called a lady and looked like she was wracking her brain for what varázslat meant. "Haaarry! I know what language it is… But I don't know the word! Were you going ahead again?" she whined.

"I said I wouldn't, not without you anyway. It was one of the extra words. It means what we want to say only in a different language." Harry explained.

"We didn't have to study the extra ones!" She grumbled playfully.

"So, in this situation who distracted who from my training?" Thomas cut in. It was obvious they could continue chatting for a long time, something that if they wanted to get anywhere today they didn't have.

He suppressed a chuckle at the girl's thoughtful look and the amused one from the boy. Said boy turned to him, and was is just Thomas or were his eyes a little brighter? "Don't worry Mr. Evens, you'll soon find out that when we need it to, time will seem to pass slowly with us." The raven haired boy said before sitting back and waving Leandra forward. It seemed they would finally start, even if that last comment confused him even more then the conversation he over heard earlier. The way the clock said only 3 minutes have passed even though it felt more like ten or 15. He looked back at Harry seemed to send him a little smirk before Leandra was talking to him, the haughty expression she used when talking to Harry earlier. The last thought he had before his head was swimming with different meanings of back handed comments was '_plot twist, Harry's a wizard'._

And was it just him or did Harry wink at him after that?

Harry thought back to the lesson they gave the new teacher, Thomas Evans. It probably wasn't the wisest thing to wink after he saw the image of him pouring something over a cauldron with a black pointed hat, robes and warts covering his nose. But it was a tempting though, how close he was! They weren't learning potions yet though, they had to wait until they could go to Diagon without looking too suspicious to buy supplies. After that they could get subscriptions to things to owl order more supplies. It would have to be slow too, they would need to save up for it. Nagani said the Potters were a old blood family, but if he did have a vault he would have to be careful with it just in case it was being watched. They were still debating if he should try to go to Gringotts to open it.

He waved goodbye to Lizz who was taking the bus home today. He wasn't allowed on the bus, something about being to near all the normal kids for too long. So instead as Duddley was being picked up- the bus would make him wait to long for a after school snack- he started on his way home. They would probably dote over Duddley for a bit, being the first day and all, so he would have time to stop someplace before heading home. They wouldn't notice if he was a couple hours late, and if they did ask he could say he was working in the garden. He weeded it yesterday but they wouldn't notice his lie either.

As long as Harry stayed out of their way and they had happy lives they could pretend Harry didn't exist and Harry could do the same.

As Harry started walking toward the store where Sam and Sarah should still have their shifts for a couple minutes Harry thought about what has been bugging him lately.

He was stronger then his relatives. Much stronger, if he so chose he could make their lives hell. So, why didn't he? Before he was afraid of the beatings, but he could hurt them if they tried to hurt him. It would work, he wouldn't ask for much. Not really, just normal food, no chores unless he wanted to and something better then Duddley's cast offs. In fact, if he did go to Gringotts to get money he could pay for himself. They would just have to give him Duddley's second bedroom and act like he didn't exist.

Nagani had been supporting the idea, as had the rest of the snakes(not as obviously though) and everybody who knew of his thoughts (L, Sam and Sarah). Making up his decision he started jogging to the store so he could make it before they left. He would tell them about his plans and surprise Lizz after he'd already done it, and the snakes too. If he got the second bedroom like he planned he could let them inside, as long as they promised not to leave his room when he wasn't there. That way they wouldn't have to hibernate either since they could stay warm.

Harry pushed the thoughts out of his head so he could run faster. He left his bag at school since he finished the homework when they got it, so having to carry that wasn't bothering him. He was so focused on running he only saw what was right in front of him, trees, poles and signs around the roads passed by in blurs. By the time he got to the store he was panting slightly with his forehead slick with sweat. Since it was a especially hot summer there wasn't much running so he was a little out of shape. He should consider doing a routine or something so it wouldn't happen again. Harry shook his head and wipes his brow again, taking is last deep breath he started up to the automatic doors. Just to run into Sarah who was walking out with Sam.

"Harry!" She exclaimed and helped him up from the floor. He fell on his butt from the surprise, he really needed to pay more attention!

"Hi Sarah, Sam. I've got to tell you guys something!" Harry said hurriedly after glaring at Sarah for a second for the run-in.

"What is it shorty? Come on, walk to the car with us. I'm giving Sarah a ride." Sam said and gestured to head back out.

"Okay, so you guys know how I've been thinking about standing up to my relatives? I've decided, I'm doing it tonight! Maybe right when I get home, so Dud- _my _bedroom can be ready!" Harry chattered excitedly. He could act himself around Lizz, but he could act like a kid around Sam and Sarah. They were like his older siblings he never had.

Sarah and Sam looked at each other for a tick before turning back to Harry who was still grinning widely. Both of them mired the smile in return. "That's great Harry! Do you want a ride, afterwards we can pick up Lizz and go to celebrate!" Sam asked excitedly. They were already walking toward his car anyway.

"Yeah, please Harry? I wanna know how it goes as soon as it's over, don't make us wait until tomorrow!" Sarah said and tried puppy eyes on the 4th grader in front of her.

Harry just laughed it off and nodded, "Sure! Lizz doesn't know yet so it will be a surprise. I decided after the Dursleys drove away from the school. Now's a good time because Vernon will be there too, no doubt he took off the rest of the day for Dud's first day of school." Harry opened the back door and slid in. Sarah sat in the passenger seat while Sam slid in the front. Soon they were chatting excitedly about Harry's soon-to-be freedoms and anything else happy.

"Harry, Kaylee was telling us again about how you need to join the track team whenever you can. I swear, she's like Sam with hockey! She was going on and on about how with you on the team they would be unbeatable. I didn't want to say anything about how you might not go there, or to a regular school by the time there are sign ups for the team but unless you want to break her heart I wouldn't run around her anymore. Or keep it slow."

Sam looked indigent at the hockey comment but laughed when Harry pulled a face at going slow. Part of the reason he loved running was because of the speed! When Sam wasn't calling him Hare-Bear he was calling him a speed junkie. Harry didn't tell them about the thrill of jumping out of high trees or other ways he got a similar thrill. They would probably worry or tell him to stop his stunts.

"I am not that crazy about hockey! She never shuts up about her track team! Penny twisted her ankle again- John was slacking off again in practice and Amber wouldn't do stretches again- I swear I could give you a play by play of each of their practices just from listening to her for ten minutes!" Sam said back to Sarah who looked amused.

"And me and Harry could do the same about your hockey games!"

Sam grumbled a bit but they could only understand "It's Harry and I" comment he made which made Sarah slap him and Harry laugh.

"Oh you hardly pass English anyway!" She exclaimed.

All to soon for the three of them Sam was pulling the car into the driveway of the Dursley's house.

"Sure you wanna do this Shorty?" Sam turned around and asked. Harry looked worried for a second in the review mirror, but looking at the eager expression he had now Sam though he must've been imagining it.

"Yeah, I have the upper hand. If you guys are worried you can come in too. They won't even notice you once I start talking, I don't think any of them had heard my voice in a couple years. I don't even think they know I can talk." Harry said and opened his door sliding out of the car. He was still short, despite his efforts to use magic to help him with getting taller. He wasn't the shortest in the class anymore- thank gods, but he was the shortest guy. He sent them a glance that clearly told them he wanted them to be there, if only the support.

"Sure! I want to see if your descriptions of them are true anyway." Sarah said and opened her door, Sam doing the same. It was a weak reason, she saw them come in the supermarket a few times to know Harry's descriptive words were hardly doing them justice but just in case the whale mutant called Vernon started swinging she wanted to be able to protect Harry.

"Yeah, I'm always doing storage. I hardly think someone could be as fat as you describe them as." Same joked as Harry led them up the path. Harry turned with a slight smirk on his face but it was still too easy for them to see the worry in his eyes. If this didn't work, and Harry was caught befriending normal people without a agreement made then things would go from bad to worse for him.

Besides, thought Sarah, even if they treated him like shit they were still his 'family' for all his life and after years of letting them push him around taking a stand will be hard. But even if they didn't know everything about Harry's 'abilities' she knew logically if he didn't hold back Harry would get what he wanted. But with that, Harry could have let loose a long time ago and ended it all. Even with his sometimes cocky attitude Harry still was a 4th grader who was abused his whole life. No matter how easy it could be this would be hard on Harry.

"Okay, so you guys said you are coming in right? They're probably in the kitchen making what they call 'food' and a huge mess they expect me to clean. You guys should wait in the living room first."

"Sure captain." Sam teased and ruffled his hair. Harry still didn't reach for the handle so he bent over him slightly and opened it for him. Harry turned to Sam a little startled but Sam mouthed 'Go on!' so Harry started it. Both Sarah and Sam stiffened at the greeting they saw Harry get.

"Boy! You finally back?" They heard a harsh voice call out. It was a shrill one, similar to a screeching hyena. It continued on not waiting for a answer from Harry who just rolled his eyes. Like he predicted they were all in the kitchen. "Get to your cupboard for now, when we're done in here you can start on your chores. Do the windows and gardens from yesterday too since you slacked off." It finished and there was a belch that went of for a good ten seconds before stopping.

"Actually Aunt Petunia, I have different plans." Harry said calmly and led Sarah and Sam to the couches before heading to the kitchen. His older siblings looked unhappy he wasn't in their sight anymore but obligingly sat down to wait. They both listened intently though trying not to make a sound.

Harry headed toward the kitchen where the voices used to be coming from. Now though there was complete silence. Even Duddley stopped eating as if he could tell how tense the air was. _'Probably not, Aunt Petunia probably just stopped handing him food._' Harry thought.

As he enter he saw his whole 'family' assembled at the table. There was a open seat at one of the ends so Harry walked behind it but stayed standing. He saw their shock slowly turn into anger. He could tell by the clenching of his Aunt's teeth and the array of colors that appeared on his Uncle's face.

"What. Did. You. Say. Boy?" His uncle growled out. Not waiting for a answer he tried standing, only to find himself stuck to the chair. He tried to heave himself out of it, probably thinking his fat was wedged to far in. Not noticing anything out of the ordinary and probably seeing it as a normal occurrence. Which it probably was. "Now you listen hear boy-" He started but was interrupted by Harry.

"Actually Uncle Vernon, it would probably be in your best interests if you continue sitting there like a good boy and listened to me. You can even continue stuffing your face like Duddely over here. He obviously doesn't mind me talking." Harry started. He waved his hand and the prepared sandwiches on the counted floated over to his cousin who looked like he was about to start whining for them. Now though he looked happy and picked up one in each hand to start eating again. Both of his parents looked too shocked to grab them away.

"What do you-" Vernon tried again to stand and talk but once again found himself stuck and now silenced.

"I told you to sit and to keep quiet. Maybe I should've mentioned it would be in all of your best interests, not just yours." Harry said calmly and gave a pointed look at Duddely. Neither of his relatives got the hint that he was also threatening their son.

This time Petunia looked ready to say something but Harry cut her off with a wave of his hand and she too found herself unable to talk.

"Not now Aunt Petunia, I already have a head ache from your husband." He said and summoned a glass of power showing what he'd done so far wasn't just a coincidence or accidental magic.

"Now as you can see I've discovered your biggest secret. Magic. You have a wizard in the family, no in your household even. Why you didn't get rid of me yet I'm not entirely certain but I know it has to do with someone named Albus. Probably another wizard or someone who knew my parents. He is also what keeps you from beating me to death." Harry looked at his uncle in a way that obviously finished his thought of _'but it was close a few times' _. Said uncle held more pride in his eyes then shame. Harry sighed and shook his head before continuing.

"With that I can piece together that he obviously needs me for something in the future, as long as I'm not crippled or dead I can still fulfill his needs so he doesn't care what happens until then. That is fine with me and I will deal with him when the time comes, for now my problem is you three. Duddley I hold no hard feelings toward, he was raised in your mindset. As both of us are still young part of the deal you two have no choice but to agree with you will leave him to me. You will both be his parents yes, and we will live here but I hold responsibility over him. You may interact with him as long as I am present as well. Other then that you will have no more influence over him and with any luck any damage done to him is still amendable.

Now, that's just one part of the deal. I will be getting Duddley's second bedroom. Most of the junk in there is broken anyway, unless you want to be called a hoarder the point of that room is moot. What I do in and to that room is of none of your concern. I will live and lead my life as separately as I cal from yours, I will continue to garden some, though not as religiously as before so if you require further work done outside that will be up to you to arrange, and I will continue making my own and Duddley's meals. Other then assigning Duddley a few chores to get up his work ethic you will have to take care of your own house and mess.

Now what you two get out of this is not just losing your free labor and punching bag, what you 'people' will get, though you might not appreciate it, is you will both finally learn or relearn hard work, learn to appreciate smaller things, and probably more. Besides Petunia, won't you be glad to see even less of the last thing you have left of your sister? I hope that seeing me live my own life will be better then seeing me beat by your husband anyway. Maybe later on if this doesn't help I will request you both get some help." Harry finished and stood for a second looking at each of them. The pride perviously found in Vernon's eyes was gone and replaced by fury. The same could be found in his Aunt's eyes but to a slightly less degree. There was no shame though, so maybe the mention of her sister didn't do as much as he had hoped. He sighed before turning to Duddely who finished his food and was looking at Harry in confusion.

"Why ain't you cleaning?" He asked and pushed his plate to Harry.

" 'Why aren't you cleaning' and from now on I want you to take care of your own messes. You probably don't know how to clean a plate so sit tight and I an show you in a sec." Harry responded smoothly. Duddely looked at his parents to see if they were going to yell at them, but seeing them just sitting there not doing anything he decided to do as Harry said.

"Now, for the last part of our little talk is what will be done to enforce what I've said. You both will be unable to hurt me, in any way. It won't prevent you from speaking to me normally but any insults will be silenced. Now, everything I've said takes effect immediately so when I release you from the charms on you right now remember to watch yourselves."

As soon as he finished that he released the silencing and sticking charms on them with a wave of his hand. Instantly they both stood up, startling Duddely.

"Now you listen here you-" Vernon started but cut was cut off with a cough. He recovered quickly and tried to continue his sentence but instead kept coughing. Harry and the rest of the household watched for a few moments before Petunia snapped out of the shock of it working.

Lily didn't learn until she was 11, and even then she needed a wand. Just how powerful was her nephew? She turned to her red faced husband and tried to comfort him. "Stop talking Vernon! You heard him! Stop it!" She said repeatedly until he stopped coughing. Harry and Duddley watched them silently. Duddely still seemed to be waiting for Harry to teach him how to wash dishes. Petunia scowled at the two of them. "Just agree with the boy Vernon! He won't hurt us anymore if we do!" She said snappishly.

Vernon in turned glared at her. "If you think for one second that I'm going to let a-" Once again he was cut of with a cough. "boy" he sneered instead. "take over _my _house then you've got something coming to you!"

"Vernon! I told you about Lily, 11 is when they are supposed to learn magic at 11, with a wand! He obviously isn't afraid to hurt us anyway! Just let him do what he wants until we can call the Headmaster man to put some more restraints on him!" She said and started leading him upstairs, not bothering with her son.

Before Vernon could respond she already led them to their room where they were shouting about the new arrangements. Harry went to the living room where Sam and Sarah were, no noticed by the angry and anxious Dursleys.

"C'mon in here then. Petunia has just enough sense to realize when she's been beat. Oh, and it looks like Duddley will be joining us, I can snag some money though so don't worry about that." Harry said to them and waved them to the kitchen. They looked a little confused so he raised a eye brow at them trying to get them to ask.

"Why didn't you send Duddely to them too? That would get all of them out of your hair." Sarah said and sat down in the seat farthest from said blond boy who looked shocked that Sarah and Sam were there. He looked at Harry for a explanation.

"Just like I said, Duddley was raised wrong and is still developing. Just like I am really. All he knew was to be pampered, push me around and to be praised for being a bully. If he stops being treated like that he might start to act better. Already he knows to not ask me to clean up for him. I'll teach him how to do things for himself, and to actually try and learn something. Maybe he isn't as slow as he seems now. His parents just blamed me for everything, including his bad grades. He was never encouraged to try harder in anything and just told he was perfect doing nothing. It isn't his fault you know?" Harry said. He used the stuff on the counter to make the guests some sandwiches too. By the time he was finished he was done his little speech and turned to Duddley.

"Alright, first off as you heard from me talking to your parents I'm going to be your guardian from now on mostly. That means that if you have trouble in something, need help or anything else come to me. It also means that I'm going to be in charge of making sure you grow up right, so things are going to be a bit different. But you are also going to have choices. Do you want to take it slow and ease into your new life style or jump right into it?" Harry asked lightly.

"Umm" Duddley started. He was still a little confused on what was going on. Wasn't Harry supposed to do what he says? Not the other way around? He glanced around for his parents, finding them gone he decided that doing what Harry said would be best. Now what was the question? Fast or slow? "Slow?"

"Alright, we'll start with you keeping your room clean and studying some more, along with respecting others. The other chores we can ease you into as you get older." Harry said and picked up the dish and put it in the sink. He would get to that later, and his relatives could clean up the counters. He would put the things away though since he was the last one to do them.

He turned back to Sam and Sarah who were smiling.

"I don't know how you did it kiddo, but somehow you turned out good. And fast, I mean I thought I saw a 15 year old there instead of a 9 year old kid!" Sam said and stood. He shook his head at Harry who grinned. "Let's go get Lizz and we can go bowling or something. I would say no need to snag some money but I really don't like your relatives and my paycheck isn't until Friday." Harry grinned and climbed up to one of the cupboards where there was the 'hidden' stash of cash they had. Both of them were constantly taking money out of it for new things despite it being for emergencies. He grabbed thirty pounds to pay for him and for Duddley, and then he ran to his cupboard to grab what he had been saving up. It was a few hundred pounds, whatever Harry had been able to subtly nick from the Dursleys. He'd started when he first learned what money was, and that it could buy food. After he met Sarah and Sam though he didn't need to use it anymore so he continued but started saving instead.

"Can we also go get some things for my room? And new clothes? I'll need help with that and I have a feeling Sarah will want me to play doll." He smiled brightly when Sarah perked at the mention of 'shopping' and 'clothes'. Sam took a look at Sarah who looked considerably brighter then when she heard they were going bowling and sighed.

"Sure, how much you got there?" He asked and opened his wallet. He held out his hand for it, not wanting Harry to misplace or lose it.

"Umm, Not sure. But here's the thirty for the bowling, and the rest for my things." Harry said and handed them separately. Both Sarah and Sam whistled at the clump of bills Harry handed out and Harry blushed a little. "I know it's over two hundred pounds, but I'm not sure how much. Do you think it will be enough?" He asked.

Sam looked down at it counting as he put in in his wallet, which seemed to be getting heavier as the day went on. He let Sarah answer for him as she looked over his shoulder, also counting.

"Well, you wanted a few room things right?" She asked and Harry nodded. "And some new clothes…?" Harry nodded again. "Well that'll be enough for sure. If not for a whole new wardrobe and for re decorating your room all the way, like new furniture, paint new carpet and all that." She said and clasped Harry on the shoulder. Can we see the room so we know what we need to get?" She asked.

"Sure, it's right upstairs, Duddley want to come up? Anything in there you want to save now's the time to get it." Harry added to his cousin who was watching them talk. Was he going with them then?

"Okay." He said and followed the three of them upstairs.

Harry led them down the hall to the last door on the left. As Harry opened the door the them Sarah whistled.

"You know, this is what I imagine a toy store would look like if a riot happened in it." She said and started looking around. Sam did the same and nodded in agreement while Harry laughed a little.

"I'll need sheets and a comforter along with some new pillows for the bed, The curtains are fine for now, I can do something with those myself, but maybe a few books or something and some things for the desk. You L will probably pick out some decorations too but those can be done later. I can make those myself too if I want." Harry said as he scanned the room.

"What d'you mean, shorty?" Sam asked and picked up a old fish tank with a shake of his head. "Keep this and I'll get you a fish for your next birthday. Name it Superman after me or something though." He said and set it on the bed.

"I'll explain and demonstrate when Lizz is around, it's her secret too." Harry said. "Anything else you think?" He asked and turned around. Duddley was looking around and picking a few things up before dropping them. "Anything you want to keep?" Harry asked. Duddley looked around for a second before shaking his head.

"Nah, it's all broken." He said simply. Harry almost rolled his eyes but nodded his head in agreement. He would still go through it later though and make sure there wasn't anything Harry wanted in there. There was a dusty bookshelf against of of the walls and more then one book lying around on the floor.

"I think you got it all. If we see something else we can grab that. But let's hurry! I want to know how you can 'change' things!" Sarah said eagerly.

Harry laughed a little more and Duddley finally realized why he felt shocked every time he heard it. His cousin never laughed before! But why? He and his friend Pier laugh all the time…

"Lets go then, I'm sure Lizz will be happy for the break in doing homework. She had trouble with the math today." He said and turned toward the door leading everybody out. Half way down the stairs he turned suddenly and peered around Sam who was trying not to fall over him. "Oh! Duddley, we haven't actually asked you if you want to come with us. I figured we could work on homework afterwards but if you want to do it now then do something afterwards we can go ahead."

Duddley thought for a second before responding. "I'll come."

Harry grinned "Okay!" before heading down the stairs. Instead of going down right after him Sam followed more slowly, just in case Harry forgot something again.

Harry didn't stop again and just scrawled a note out for the Dursley's so they wouldn't worry about Duddley before leading them out the door to Lizz's house across the street. He smirked when Sam almost got in his car before realizing they were halfway to her house and running back to them. Sarah couldn't help but laugh a little, and even more when he turned red.

Harry stopped in front of her door and knocked a could times. The doorbell blew yesterday and they didn't get a new one yet.

"Harry?" Lizz's mom asked when as she opened the door. She'd seen the little neighbor boy playing with Leandra a few times and helping his aunt out in the garden. Maybe it was for punishment with all the pranks his aunt was complaining about but he was always so sweet sometimes it was hard to believe. "Looking for Lizz?" She asked kindly and smiled at him.

"Yes Ma'am. We were wondering if she could come out with us bowling to celebrate Sarah's birthday. It was last week but she was too swamped with tests until now. We would be back in a couple hours." Harry asked politely and pointed out Sarah, who was trying not to look too shocked her birthday was last week.

"I think she was straightening up her room, but I can go ask. Who's Sarah if I might ask?"

Harry brightened and put on a bright smile. He was more childish then everybody with him had ever seen him. "Oh! This is Sarah, she and Sam are me and Duddley's babysitters when Aunty and Uncle go out. She's really nice!" Harry gushed and pointed to Sarah and Sam who were smiling at her. They were a mix of amused and shocked at Harry's antics.

"Hi, Harry's a sweetie isn't he? He and Duddley are fun to watch, and whenever Lizz and Harry were playing when we were there they looked like they were having so much fun we decided it might be nice for them to invite her too. We have the cost covered and like we told Mrs. Dursley we'd have them back before 7:30. They made me little cards and got Mrs. Dursley to buy be a Kit Kat for my birthday so we decided to do a little something for them." Sarah added smoothly. She saw the approval in the mom's eyes and smiled. "Sorry it's so last minute, I asked Harry to tell Lizz last time he saw her but he must've forgotten." She tacked on for good measure and ruffled Harry's hair playfully. Harry did his part and looked as ashamed as he could with keeping a huge smile on his face.

"Please?" He asked with puppy eyes.

The mom laughed at his antics, "It's no problem, we didn't have anything planned today and it'll be nice to have a few hours of relaxation. Harry, Duddley, why don't you two run up and get her? I'm sure she'll be delighted." She said and invited Sam and Sarah to sit on the couched while Harry spout off a cheerful 'Thanks!' and dragged his cousin up the stairs.

"Thanks Mrs. Mclitherin, the two were practically begging at the thought of having your daughter join us." Sam said as he sat. Sarah nodded in agreement with a smile.

"Oh it's no problem, and call me Abby. I still get the feeling I'm being called old when people act so stiff!" She joked lightly. "So while the kids are up there I just have a quick question about Harry, while you guys are babysitting him does he ever do something bad? He is always so sweet and polite when I see him but his aunt is always going on about how much trouble he is!"

Sarah stopped smiling for a second and pretended to look back before shaking her head sadly. "No, like you said he's always the sweetest little boy. Even Duddley is polite mostly! I don't know why she is always going on about it but I can't see Harry everybody and actually being a mean pranker! But they are little kids you know? Like Sam's little sister is also really sweet but even she has moments where she can get a little out of hand. As Duddley is their lagitiment kid maybe they favor him? They might blame Harry for his tantrums as well as their son's. It can't be easy having to raise another kid all of a sudden, they didn't really have a chance to prepare. If they haven't by now then I think the most we can do is make sure we treat them the same you know?"

Abby looked a little shocked before pensive. With what Sarah said everything fit, Vernon and Petunia Dursley must favor their child more then their orphaned nephew. Poor child! "Oh that's horrible! The poor boy! And he is always wearing hand me downs too!" She gushed and they nodded. "That poor kid, but he seems so nice all the time too! His parents must have been saints!"

Sarah and Sam looked at each other and shrugged, "We don't know much about them. Anything really, Harry said their names were Lily and James Potter but that's all he knows. I don't think he has any pictures either. Mrs. Dursley and her sister fought a lot I think, didn't really get along. Maybe it's too hard to talk about her sister so she tries to avoid the subject you know?" Sam said. Abby nodded and stood with the teens as Lizz Harry and Duddley raced down the stairs. Predictably Duddley was more awkwardly tagging along then joining in on the playful chatter.

"Ready to go guys?" Sarah said happily to them.

They chorused a 'Yes!' and Lizz ran to hug her mom goodbye and thanks. On the way out Harry was pulled into a hug by Abby and though confused looked happy.

Until they were safely in the car and he shuddered some and the care free smile slipped off his and Lizz's faces.

"So what's this really about Harry?" Lizz asked looking at him.

"Well.." Harry started.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiii(: Well here's the new chapter, enjoy! Please remember to review!**

**Chapter 9~**

Harry couldn't seem to stop smiling. Sarah and Lizz were having a blast picking out things to decorate his room, and Sam was having fun making sure they didn't buy anything they didn't need. Even with all the money Harry had saved if they wanted to get a whole new wardrobe along with necessities for the bedroom money might get a little tight. A couple decorations wouldn't do any harm though…

"Would he really like a poster like that though? Does Harry even _like _Power Rangers?" He asked as Lizz tried to add the poster to the cart.

"Well who doesn't like them?" She asked with her hands on her hips. Before Sam could reply Harry but in. the smile more amused now.

"I don't really like them." He said simply. Sam looked a little smug putting it back and Lizz glared.

Harry shrugged at her in response and she left to find Sarah who was trying to pick out sheet colors. "My favorite color is green by the way!" He called after her.

"I know!" She shot back without looking back at him. Harry smiled at her when he was sure she knew he was doing. If Harry weren't a couple weeks earlier they might've been considered twins by some. They didn't really look alike, more they knew each other just a well, if not more, then they knew themselves.

He heard same come to stand next to him. The older boy carefully put his hand on Harry's shoulder, and even though he expected it it still caused Harry to stiffen.

Sam ignored it and instead led Harry to the posters. "So little man, what do you like?" He asked. As much as He and Sarah knew Harry they still didn't know small little details about him. They knew how to read him, what he liked to eat, his thoughts on stupid and important things, how much family and friends meant to him, how much he liked running and the freedom that he felt while doing it and so much more, there were always things to learn about him. It wasn't until Harry corrected Kayla on which plants should have the spot in the sun that they realized he actually enjoyed gardening when he wasn't forced to, or how he actually enjoyed cooking sometimes- or more the experimenting he could do with it- when he offered to make them food one time when they were at Sarah's.

"Magic, can we pick some stuff out about magic?" Harry said as they flipped past a Wizard 101 poster. "Not that kind either, like Samhain and Yule, the Solstices, and not just magic really, just cultural I suppose is the best way to describe it and I was hoping for a map to put on my wall, a wold one and one a little more detailed around Europe. Mostly though I wanted to choose some books." Harry said. Sam chuckled a little at the mention of books but looked thoughtful on the subject of magic.

"That sounds doable, it might take us a while to find a place with decent things like that though. Maybe we can save some of it and wait for the fairs that come in now and then, they usually have some pretty cold things. And it would give you a chance to get more of a feel of what you want your room to be like. And to save some more money," He motioned to where Lizz and Sarah were heading toward them with a set of flannel blue sheets and cotton green ones. "I don't think these guys will be satisfied until they spend all that they can on you kid."

Harry just raised an eyebrow at them as they tried to explain,

"Well don't say you don't like blue, those are flannel which are nice fore winter, and the green is cotton which will be nicer for Summer." Lizz said and put them in the cart. She sent a look at Dudley who was by it and looking a bit confused at whats going on.

"I had to explain what the difference between cotton and flannel sheets was but it is true about the season thing, they will be warmer in winter which is nice and thinner in summer for when it's hot." Sarah said with a light smile. "Now we need a comforter that will match both, some new pillows because no doubt the ones in that room are older then dust, curtains, maybe a rug before we can move onto clothes. After that some decorations then bowling!" She said and clapped.

"I don't get it, why're we buying things for the freak? Is this a new prank?" Duddley asked, looking honestly confused.

Lizz looked ready to tear his head off, and Sam and Sarah were both looking madder by the second. Weird compared to Harry who looked like he was expecting that.

"Duddley, why am I a freak?" He asked. He watched as his obese cousin furrowed his brow, trying to think of an answer.

"Mum and dad say you do freaky things!" He finally declared after a minute of waiting. Harry nodded a little before answering.

"Like what?" He asked.

Duddley furrowed his brow again. "I don't know. You have that weird scar though." He said finally, fast then the first time.

"I got it when my parents died, that makes me creepy how?" Harry said easily.

"I don't know! Mum and Dad say it's freaky!" Duddley said and stomped his foot. He didn't like questions!

"What if they're wrong Duddley? What if I'm normal?" Harry asked lowly.

Duddley just shook his head in denial.

"Well, don't say no yet, wait and see if I do anything freaky okay?" Harry said easily. Duddley looked confused for a second before nodding a little. "And no more calling me freak, freaky or any names. You can call me Harry okay?"

"Harry?" Duddley asked.

"That is my name." Harry responded jokingly.

Duddley just looked confused still but nodded. Harry sighed a little before moving everybody else forward, Lizz came to link her arm with his, and Sarah and Sam started chattering lightly about silly things making them all laugh. Duddley simply walked by side the cart, thinking hard about his cousin and what he knew of him instead of what he heard of him.

"Do you want a green blanket too Harry?" Lizz asked as they entered the section of the fluffy comforters. Harry just shrugged a little and was looking around. He was actually getting a real blanket! He would also finally be able to repair the one he had! He could vaguely remember it having his name stitched in it when he was 5 but he was never allowed to wash it so it got covered in blood and grime despite his best efforts. He didn't dare they to clean it with his magic before, knowing if they caught sight of the blanket in nice condition they would either burn it or take out his name and give it to their son. Now though, he could try and fix it up some.

"Ohh! Here feel this one, it's so soft!" Lizz exclaimed and pulled Harry towards a particularly fluffy one, a bit more dark then the olive green sheets they chose. He ran his hand across it and agreed that it was really fluffy. "Oh! And look Harry! On the picture it has a dragon on it! That's so cool! And the dragon is the same color as your sheets, only it has blue and purple in it too!" She said and ran to the cart to get the green sheets to compare the colors. "If you got this your room would match.." She said and was trying to restrain herself from pulling it off the shelf for him. He just laughed and tugged it off for her.

"I guess I'm getting this one then?" He asked as she was practically bounced back to the cart with him.

"Yes! And I am so sleeping over some night! That is such a cool blanket!" She said and ran her hand through it again.

Harry looked amused at Sarah who he heard mumble to Sam about being confused at which one of them was more excited.

"Anyway, the pillows are in this section to right? And I only need one." Harry said and started pushing the cart where he saw them earlier. He jerked to a top when Liz stepped in front of it though.

"Nu-uh Harry! You are at least getting two, that's how many pillow cases came with the sheet sets each. Actually, you should get four so I can have to when I sleep over." She said and crossed her arms. He heard Sam and Sarah laughing behind them.

"But they'll just get in the way, I only want one." Harry tried to reason.

"So? When I come over I'll want three then." She shot back easily. "You won't be selfish when we're helping you pick things out will you?" She added on slyly. Harry caught onto the attempt to guilt him into something instantly but just rolled his eyes.

"If you really want to Lizz, I don't see why you can't just bring your own pillows though." Harry mumbled and watched as Lizz tugged a few pillows from each section to se which would be the fluffiest.

The rest of the room shopping went in a similar fashion. Sarah or Sam would say what they needed next, sometimes voicing their opinions or giving advice but mostly Harry would try to get the bare minimum and Lizz would talk him into buying more. Harry ended up with 5 towels, three green and two blue, a medium circular rug that was a light blue and would go in the middle of his room and had a griffin on it in red and gold colors and blue curtains. The went to the front and bought all of that to get a feel for what they had left so they wouldn't overspend and dropped it into the car before heading in the clothing store next door. Harry started slowing down slightly as they neared, Aunt Petunia always took hours to buy Duddley clothes, with two girls and his need for a new wardrobe how bad will it be for him?

Sam noticed and laughed, falling into step with him as Sarah led Lizz into the store and headed for the boy's section. "Don't worry Har," he said and ruffled the young wizard's black hair "We still need to go bowling, so that only gives them a hour. It's when you're older that you want to start worrying about them." He said and opened the door for the there of them. Duddley stayed behind and was walking slightly behind them. Sam tried not to glare at the boy, it wasn't fair to hate him for being taught to treat others like that. It might take a while, and some proof of Harry's influence to make him act friendlier around him though.

"Mmm, promise to make sure they don't go to overboard?" Harry asked and looked up at Sam. He got a reassuring smile and a nod. Harry looked back at the two girls who already picked out some shirts and nodded to himself, he could deal with it.

Lizz grinned over at Sarah as they watch the boys enter. Harry was obviously a little nervous, as well he should be, but he was hiding it well. If Nagani hadn't been teaching them to notice smaller details about people she might have believed the confident act he had.

However, she did. She also noticed how awed he looked every time something was put into the cart before, as if he still couldn't believe he was getting things for himself. Even when he was the one who asked them to come shopping for him he still seemed to be shocked that he was getting things. For _his room._ It amused her a little at the sight of Harry trying to convince her he didn't need any of the prince worthy things she picked out for him. He did really though, Harry was her best friend but also her idol. He suffered from his 'family's' hand, and if you looked closely enough behind the mask he put up you could see the evidence of it. Being abused all his life and being constantly told he was everything wrong in the world by the people supposed to love him didn't leave him without marks, physically and mental/emotionally. When they got to the magic places she would have to look for scar-removal potions that could get rid of the constant reminder of his childhood. Until then though she and Sarah and Sam and everybody else were going to do their best to help him over come his mental abuse. So he could start seeing how great of a person her Harry really was, even if other people only saw a little when in school or passing in the stores, there was so much good in him sometimes she wondered how he could have stayed like that throughout everything he was put through. She was still a little bitter sometimes when she saw other parents dropping their kids off at school and walking them in instead of saying a quick goodbye.

She sighed a little at the turn her thoughts took, today was one of the best days of Harry's life, and therefore one of the best of her's! Today was a day of celebration, and she was going to make sure everybody was happy!

She let a bright smile break through again and started pulling out as many shirts as she could, sifting through each of them to see which would be good enough for Harry. Anything less then perfect wouldn't work Not anymore. She pulled out a few shirt,s choosing a few to have him try on. Most of them had ugly patterns that would be a eyesore after a while but now and then a nice plain shirt, or one with nice designs would pop up. In that section she only got 5 shirts though, the rest with logos or pictures of things Harry wouldn't like. She sighed at the low amount, look at Sarah who was doing the same only with pants she saw she was having some trouble.

Sarah got a few pairs of shorts for the summer, three pairs of jeans of different shades(one normal blue, one dark and one lighter) and two pairs of sweatpants, one green and one a light grey before moving on to see how Lizz was doing. None of the other pants seemed to fit Harry. Glancing at the little witch's small bounty she figured she was having the same problem, they would have to figure out what Harry would like. Without asking him of course, they could already predict his 'I don't care' kind of answer.

"How much did you get, L?" She asked as she went to stand behind the smaller girl. Lizz just looked up at her and put away another shirt that wouldn't fit their standards.

"I got a few, but not enough. None of these seem like Harry would wear them!" She exclaimed before shaking her head, "Scratch that, he would wear them rather then his cousin's cast offs but none of them would really suit Harry. He wouldn't really really like wearing them, they'd just be a step up from the second-hand things he has now." She said and handed what she found to Sarah who was nodding.

"Yeah, I don't know what we're looking for yet but it's not this. Lets go give these to have Sam and have him watch Harry try them on, he's a good sense of what fits with all his siblings. While he's making sure the sizes are right we can look around more." She suggested. This store was big, and they were only in a small section of the boy's section. Lizz nodded so they headed towards the changing rooms where the two boys were waiting patiently, chatting about random things. Duddley was sitting next to his cousin, a curious expression on his face. Sarah sighed when she realized she felt the same way Sam did about the blond. She did hope that he would be redeemable though, and despite Harry being a child himself he will probably be a great influence, mentor and friend if the blond was able to look past what his parents taught him.

"Harry! Here, try all these on and me and Sarah are going to go look around. We were just around that section just in case you need a different size in something." Lizz said and Sarah handed him the clothes. She smiled at Harry's relieved expression at how little there was. "If you guys finish before we're done I'm pretty sure they have a small shoe section somewhere, you can start looking for some shoes. I'll call Sam when you have to meet us back here." Sarah said and ruffled Harry's hair who just nodded and tried to flatten it afterwards. It didn't work in the slightest.

"See you boys soon!" The girls called as they went to hunt for Harry-clothes. Sam and Harry shared a glance, and laughed a little as they started walking away.

"It seems you're lucky today Harry." The older one said as he went to get a section. He sent Harry in, one outfit at a time to make sure Sam could see hoe everything fit. He had to get a size smaller in one of the shorts and one of the shirts but the sizes were good other then that. "Alright bud, you're free until they come back, want to look at pajamas or shoes?" Same asked as Harry changed back in the original clothes. He was a little sad he had to take off the clothes that fit him but was still elated that he was getting them.

"Pajamas, I don't know if it can take them a long time to pick them out but I don't want to find out either." Harry said seriously before heading in that section.

The underwear was also there and after blushing when Sam asked if he needed that too Harry got a pair of boxers and briefs. He also got two backs of socks, one ankle and one that went a bit higher. The pajamas also mostly had ones with different cartoons printed on them, but there were still plaid and striped ones and a few plains that they looked at. He got a pair of light green pants, and Sam found a pair of green ones with dragons wrapping around the legs that he got too. The shirts he got had one that was a little big on him, and one that was a plain white one that fit nicely.

When they still didn't get a call by the time they finished with trying them on to make sure they had the right sizes they were worried. Either they found a jackpot of what they were looking for and were taking a long time to pick things out, they didn't find anything and were still furiously looking or something happened. As the trio of boys made their way to the shoe section Sam called Sarah to make sure they were okay and to remind them of the time limit.

"Sam?" She said on the other line. Her voice was only slightly different. He heard Lizz giggling in the background and made a 'OK' sign to Harry and smiled.

"Yeah, Sarah? We got pajamas and we're heading to shoes now. Have you guys found what you're looking for?" Sam asked.

He heard Sarah giggle a little over the other side before she answered, "Yeah we found it. Got some help from one of the managers, we're just getting one more shirt then we're on out way to the changing room. Want us to stop by the shoe section first so we can get that done?"

"Sure, meet you there." Sam said and hung up, he was wondering what they found for him. Looking at all the cartoon covered clothes he felt the same way about them not fitting how he saw Harry but even with that he wasn't sure _how_ or in _what _he could see Harry comfortable in. He just hoped Sarah had a better feel for it, she certainly read enough magazines anyway.

"We're going to meet them at shoes, they found what they were looking for." Sam passed on to Harry who let a look of anxiousness flash across his face before nodding and putting on a determined expression.

"Alright." He said and started walking through the shelves of sneakers. He passed by the white ones, they got dirty too easily, and started looking at the black ones with different accents. He chose a pair on Nikes with blue symbols on the side and brought them over to Sam, "These okay?" He asked as he showed them. Same nodded his approval.

"You might want to look at some boots too, sneakers aren't the best for when it's raining." He said and gestured to the part with boots. He headed there with Duddley in tow to help Harry choose decent ones and left the cart by the end so he wouldn't have to lug it around anymore.

"Can they be good for hiking too?" Harry asked as he looked at the different ones. He liked going in the forest with the snakes, even though he usually went barefoot to stay silent it would be nice to have a pair of shoes good for that. The snakes would appreciate it more if he learned to walk quietly in shoes too anyway.

Sam nodded and went to look at the hiking boots. "Sure, I prefer those too anyway, I don't know what to look for in rain boots anyway, they always seem the same." He said as he picked up a few pairs to check the soles. When he found a pair that didn't look too bulky and was his size, and didn't look like it would fall apart anytime soon he held them up to Harry who was looking at Lizz and Sarah who were in the middle of placing their load in the cart. Sam almost felt his jaw drop at the amount of things they chose.

"Hey Harry!" Lizz called out and waved cheerily over to them. She was still putting a few shirts in and Sarah and the worker who helped her were still talking about something.

"These okay bud?" Sam asked absently as he watched them place more in the now overflowing cart.

"Sure." Harry responded in the same tone. He started walking towards them and Same followed, Duddley scampering after him.

"L, this is way to much!" He said as they got close enough. Harry looked in the cart and ran his hand against some of the pants on top. He had to admit though, he liked them a lot more then the things in the section they were in earlier.

"We know that! But you're going to have to try them on, we are going to choose our favorites out of them." Lizz said excitedly. "Don't they look awesome? You like them right?" She asked and held up a shirt for inspection.

Harry nodded absently. The clothes they selected were all what his aunt would probably call 'casual-formal' if not straight out formal. There were no suits in the mix that he could see, but pairs of black and dark grey trousers were there. The shirts were button down, all straight colors except a few with a few designs on them. One had another dragon on the back that had it's tail wrap around his waist, and it's head resting on the shoulder, others had other mythical creatures or celtic designs on them. Lizz proudly showed him a white shirt with complicated black angle wings on the back that she picked out. "I like theses a lot better then the shirts in the other section." He said and Lizz beamed at him happily.

"Great!" She said before tugging the cart to the changing room. "When you're done trying things on we can go bowling!" She said excitedly and was bouncing a little with anticipation. She hadn't had this much fun for a long time and she wished the night wouldn't end.

Harry smiled amused at her and tried not to look at the looming pile of clothes in the cart. Sam was trying to keep up with the conversation between Sarah and the clerk and Duddley was scuffing his shoes while following them. Harry looked at his cousin before slowing his steps so he would be walking next to the blond.

"Duddly?" Harry asked.

Duddley looked up and looked conflicted.

"What's wrong? I know this must be boring, but it'll be done soon I promise." Harry tried to reassure him.

Duddley seemed to be at a loss for words as he tried to come up with a response. Harry waited patiently for his answer.

"I- I'm not getting anything, mum and dad aren't here, nobodies paying attention to me and if I say something I'll be yelled at!" He finally said in a rush. He wanted to throw a tantrum, or at least a pretend one. Nobody was paying any attention to him, instead they were talking with his cousin! But if he did anything more then tag along Duddley had a feeling he would make people mad at him, like the teachers when he acted up in class or his classmates when he pulled a joke on them. He didn't understand why everybody wasn't buying him new things or asking what he wanted!

Harry sighed a little. He was actually impressed his cousin felt the dislike for him from Sam, Sarah and Lizz. He was further impressed his cousin knew that any whinging now would make it worse, and better yet that he wasn't trying it anyway. As far as Harry knew whinging and pranking were the only way he knew to get attention and Duddley wasn't doing either.

"Duddly, right not people aren't paying as much attention to you because we are buying things for me. You know when you go out with your mom and she pays attention to you? That's happening with me right now. If you want you can start saying what you think of things so you won't be as ignored, but for separate reasons the people with us won't put all their attention on you. Lesson one, not everything is about you okay?" Harry said. He could tell his cousin was thinking about his words, trying to understand them better.

"Why aren't we shopping for me though?" He asked.

"Because you don't need anything right now, I do. I need new clothes so we are getting them. If you needed some we would get you some too." Harry responded patiently.

"But I need new clothes!" Duddley pouted.

"No you don't, you got some new ones last week." Harry said easily.

Duddley looked confused, "But I want new shirts too!"

Harry nodded, "I know. But you don't need them, there's a difference between want and need Duddley." Harry explained.

Duddley still looked a little confused.

"Here, I'll explain things better when we get home but for now don't think to much on it. For now," Harry sped up and grabbed a shirt from the cart, "you think this looks cool?" He asked and held it up to himself.

Duddley nodded some but was still looking grumpy so Harry sighed and went to walk next to Lizz again.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked and sent a look to the blond who didn't notice.

"Confused mostly. He's only ever known people only paying attention to him, he isn't used to this. But he's doing great so far, he hasn't tried throwing a tantrum yet." Harry responded. Next to him Lizz snorted.

"I guess, he's still a spoiled brat though." she said.

"I don't blame him for that and you shouldn't either, he was raised to be like that. It's hardly his fault Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon raised him so badly." Harry said back. Sure, he still held a small grudge against Duddley for everything he's done but it really wasn't his fault. If he were older and still doing this it might make it harder to try and justify his actions since he would've been able to think for himself and choose that what he acts like is the best thing.

Lizz just sighed, she understood what Harry was trying to say but she still though a few pranks Duddley's way would be too bad. She wasn't going to be friendly to him until he apologized and meant it to Harry though.

"Anyway! Enough about that, time for you to go change Harry!" Lizz said. Any negative feelings left her as she got excited again.

"Alright alright, first outfit?" Harry grumbled playfully and held out his hand. Lizz called Sarah over and she brought the clerk over and they all chose a pair of the black trousers and gave him three shirts, each a different color.

"Change into the pants so we can see them, and since they're all mostly the same you can keep those on until it's time for you to try the grey ones. For now, just swap shirts so we can get a feel for what you look good in." The clerk said kindly and handed him the clothes. Sam mouthed him a good luck as he and Duddley went to go sit to watch.

Harry went to go change leaving the girls behind to plan the next things.

"You know Sarah you didn't describe him very well!" The clerk scolded.

Sarah looked a little affronted, "What? I said he had messy black hair that couldn't be tamed, he was a small for his age and had green eyes!" She said as they sorted the shirts by colors.

"Well yeah, but that sets a average boy into your mind, he's almost pretty! And so cute too!" The clerk said. Sarah laughed a little, along with Sam who also heard.

"Guess so, I always just thought him as small. first time I saw him was a couple years back, he looked so tiny back then and I guess I got used to seeing him that way." She laughed a little. Now that she thought about it though, Harry could easily be called pretty. Maybe not handsome yet, as he still looked frail from how he's lived so far but he had nice features. He would always be a little small probably, he had a small bone structure even without being starved. But now that he was almost 10 she could see a little more of what he would look like as he grew up. He would be quite the looker, that's for sure. His emerald green eyes that were slightly on the big side made him all the more cute, he had high cheekbones and a nice face shape that would grow out nice. Even his hair could add to his look in a way.

"Hmm, how shy is he usually?" The clerk asked a little unsure. She had a friend who's dad was in the modeling career. She wasn't sure what he did, she thought he might be a manage or something but he brought her friend along a lot. Her friend would take her own pictures with her phone sometimes and show them to her, and from what she could see if the kid was up to it he might make it as a model. He certainly had the raw potential for it, the contrasts he had naturally with his ink black hair, startling green eyes and even the darkish pink to his lips was what a lot of models did their best to have.

"He can get pretty shy, but he's usually still really polite even if he doesn't want to talk. I don't know where he got his manners but he's a little prince charming sometimes." Sarah said. Harry chose that moment to come out, his hand going through his hair as he stood in the doorway. Sarah cooed at him a little and adjusted his shirt.

"You look great Harry! Is it comfortable? Do you like it?" She asked as she tried patting down his hair. It didn't work but it helped some of his nerves go away.

"It's comfortable, and I like it. It's better then the jeans I think." He said.

"Mm, you seem more of a formal kind of dresser anyway. But the jeans will be good for playing outside of something, instead of every day wear." Sarah said.

"How about we take pictures? That was we can remember what he looks like in certain things." Clarissa-the clerk- suggested. Sarah backed away and clapped once.

"That's a brilliant idea!" She said excited and pulled out her phone. She and Clarissa took a few, one with Harry just standing there, and a few with him and Lizz.

Without drawing attention to herself she let Sarah pick the next of the shirts to try on as she sent a message to her friend about the little boy, she added the picture. She set her phone to ring despite still working so she would be able to get the response before they left and missed the opportunity, if there was one.

"Alright, this red looks good on you, but try the green now. It should bring out your eyes." Sarah said as she sent him back with a smile. Harry just nodded, he was still blushing a little from the pictures they took.

"Why do you ask anyway?" Sarah asked as they got the ext set of shirts ready.

"Well, I have a friend who's dad does something in the modeling industry. I think she said he was a manager of something, but even if he's not he's pretty high up anyway." She saw Sarah adopt a confused look and open her mouth to ask something but Harry came out again already. The reactions were similar, more pictures but here were comments that although the red looked nice the green looked better.

"Now the blue." Sarah said before sending him back in. "That's really cool and all, but what does that have to do with Harry? He's not a model." Sarah asked.

"I know, but she takes pictures whenever she goes and every time theres a little kid part she always coos over them a bunch. When I saw Harry he looked a lot prettier then some of the boys there, if he wanted to he might be able to get into modeling. It wouldn't be a job kind of thing until he was older, or unless he gets really popular I think." She said. Sarah looked shocked, as did Sam who over heard. Lizz was sitting by Duddley a little awkwardly, and not paying attention to them.

"Seriously? Harry?" Sarah asked. "I- I don't know I mean it's up to him but I didn't expect this!"

"Whats up to me? Harry asked as he opened the door. He had the plain blue shirt on and only heard that last part.

"Well Har, turns out you are quite the pretty boy." Sam teased. Harry blushed a little but looked more confused.

"What?" He asked. Sarah smiled at him a little.

"Well, Clarissa here has a friend who's dad is in modeling. He's a manger of something or whatever. Anyway, she noticed that you were cuter then most of the kids her friend took pictures of when she was there, and well, what do you think of modeling?" She asked.

Harry was a shocked. Him? Seriously? "Is that a joke?" He asked and peered at the three.

Clarissa stepped in at this point to answer. "No, I don't even know if there's a opening, I can send my friend a picture if you want. You can make sure it won't go into a big thing, just some small photo shoots to make some money and have fun or something. She says that when she goes it's always really fun and the kids usually look like they have fun doing it. Do you want me to ask her to get you a interview?" She asked. Harry looked contemplative for a second so she waited patiently.

Well, he thought, it might be okay. He wasn't sure how fond he was of the idea of people dressing up up and taking pictures but there were some advantages to it. If he made enough money then he and Lizz could go to the Wizarding world earlier then when they go their letters without raising alarm about them knowing about it so early. They could go and hide any distinguishable features about themselves and just convert money instead of going to his vault. Would modeling be worth getting into the magical world? Yes, he thought eagerly, it would!

He looked up at Clarissa and smiled brilliantly at her, "Sure!" He chirped. Sam and Sarah looked a little surprised at the answer but smiled and ruffled his hair, Clarissa went to her phone to sent the message.

"Alright, while we're waiting lets have you try on some more things. We already know which colors suit you, the greens blues and reds will look better then yellows or oranges. Purple might be okay, but they didn't have a good shirt that color. did they all fit okay?" Sarah asked. Harry moved around a bit and nodded at her. "Good! So now it's mostly you, pick out the ones you like. I wouldn't go over 12 if I were you, and you might have to wait for more decorations anyway. These clothes aren't cheap." She said. Harry bit his lip and nodded.

"Lizz!" He called to her. "Come help me pick some out!" She smiled at her and and skipped over. "Apparently green looks best, and blue and red are second, darker tones instead of light." Harry informed her. Lizz nodded and helped Sarah and Sam pull out all the yellow, orange, and lighter red ones out. The few white ones, lighter green and blues should be fine they thought.

He ended up getting the twelve shirts, one of each of the colors(light and dark) plain, then the one with winds, the dragon one and the last two with designs on it. Then four pairs of the black pants and one of the two of the grey. They put the rest on the side of the cart, and Sarah mentioned getting more dark jeans that would look good with them and a pair of dress shoes.

Clarissa agreed with them and she was waiting anxiously by her phone. She didn't want to get the kids hopes up without reason!

They were in the middle of putting the shirts back, Sam went to grab another pair of the dark jeans and grabbed a extra pair of black that looked okay, when her friend finally texted Clarissa back.

**Re: cute kid costumer **

**Omg! My dad says he's perf for it! He said he'll need his **

**number to call his parents and he'll set up a interview. He**

**'s suber adorbs! Rspnd asap!**

**Mary**

Clarissa looked up and Sarah was looking at her eagerly while Harry and Lizz put the last ones on the rack.

"Well? What'd she say?" She asked eagerly.

Clarissa grinned widely, "She said his dad said he looks perfect for it! He needs his house number so he can call his parents and set a meeting up!" Clarissa said excitedly.

Sarah let her smile drop for a second, "He lives with his aunt and uncle, his parent's died when he was young. Is that okay? Can they give consent for it? They're his guardians." Sarah asked worriedly.

Clarissa blinked for a few second before snapping out of the shock. She was not expecting that! "Yeah that'll be fine" She said a little absently.

Sarah called the two kids over. "Harry! Clarissa's friend's dad said yes! He needs your number though so give that and who she should ask for to her." She said. Harry grinned and Lizz asked her what was going on while Harry told the girl the house number.

"And tell him to ask for a 'Harry Potter' okay?" He added at the end. She showed him the message to make sure she wrote it correctly. He nodded and she added the 'Ask for a Harry Potter' at the end. "Thank you Clarissa!" Harry said happily before Lizz tackled him with a excited hug.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, still smiling at him.

"You know now don't you?" He said back and returned the hug happily. Sam walked in and put the pants in the cart a little confused at the scene.

"Sarah, what's happening?" He asked, taking in all their bright grins.

"Her friend's dad said yes! He's going to call tomorrow when he talks to the people he works with and he and a someone else are going to meet with him!" Sarah exclaimed happily. Sam grinned brightly at the news.

"That's great!" He said. He checked his watch for a second and whistled lowly, "But we might have to postpone bowling and get ice cream instead. It's 6:00 now. We should get the shoes and get out've here." Sam said.

Sarah nodded and swapped numbers with Clarissa before saying goodbye and she ran to get the shoes while the other 4 went to start checking out.

In the end it was like Sam said, there wasn't much left over. Harry decided to start saving again for when they went someplace for decorations, and for the magic world. He had so many scars, they might not want to hire him if he had so many. He figured the Wizarding world probably had a potion for scars that would get rid of them, going ahead of time to get that and maybe a book or two if he had enough money, before he started would be okay. That would be another day though, for now he had to get Lizz back for throwing a cherry at him' Harry thought absently before smiling and getting a pinch of chocolate sprinkles to throw at her. She giggled and they had a mini ice cream fight until they started flinging spoons of actual ice cream at each other and made a huge mess.

**Please review!(:**


End file.
